In the edge of the end
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: La mujeres eran las únicas que podían concebir y por la culpa de los hombres ya no existen ahora sucederá lo mismo con sus sustitutos. ¿Lee y Naruto podrán salvar a sus parejas y a sus futuros hijos? :::LeeGaa, NaruSasu y más. MPREG. AU y Yaoi:::
1. El comienzo del final

* * *

Ø------xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------Ø

**"In the edge of the end"**  
(Por S.L.E aka Ludra-Jenova)

Ø------xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------Ø

* * *

**:::X:::♥Notas de Ludra♥:::X:::**

Hiya all!!!!!!o…well ehem digo…bueno como están!!!! Pos acá otra fanática de Naruto, aunque más bien debo decir que veo más a Naruto por Rock Lee…yeah!!! I adore that boy!!!! (sorry tiendo hacer Spanglish n-nU), LO AMO!!! Me encanta, es tan cute!!!! w lo adoro!!!!...es mi personaje favorito de Naruto, claro que junto con GaaraU, después sigue Sasuke y Naruto…pero adoro más a Lee que a ningún otro…yay X3…love him!!!!

Ejem…bueno dejando la parte fangirl por Lee…pues debo decir que adoro a la parejita LeexGaara, los adoro un chorro!!!! Más que la común NaruSasu (bueno más bien dicho SasuNaru¬¬) y bueno pues quise hacer un fic de estos junto con un NaruSasu…porque ciertamente casi no encuentro muchos fics de LeexGaara mucho menos con NaruSasu…si de por sí es raro encontrar a Naruto como Seme uu…si lo leyeron bien, Naruto como Seme!!!!...en realidad detesto a Naruto como Uke¬¬…yo prefiero a Sasuke como uke (sí como su nombre!!! sasUKE) y actualmente detesto a Gaara como Seme!!!!...no importa con quien sea, no lo quiero como Seme o…además pa' mí solamente lo quiero con Lee…y viceversa…he visto por ahí que hacen a Lee pareja de Neji (AHHH EL HORROR!!!) y a Gaara con Naruto o Sasuke o otros como Neji (AHHH MÁS HORROR!!!!!)…y pos no más me trauman…claro no los leo, no más leo los summary y desde ahí…paso uu…

Bueno como siempre digo cada quien sus gustos…pero pos no más no me agradan y los detesto a corazón…aún así NUNCA me verán ir a echarles mierda, no, yo respeto uu…por lo mismo espero el mismo respeto a mis gustos…

En fin dejando los chorros de cómo me gusta quien y como…por ahora a decir sobre el fic…actualmente este es un fic AU (Alternative Universe/Universo Alterno)¿por qué? En realidad debo decir que no he visto a Naruto por completo…aún me falta mucho por ver…a penas voy donde aparece Itachi por primera vez nnU, así que me hace falta ver mucho aún. Sin embargo quería hacer ya un fic…pero como no me gusta hacer fics referente al anime sin saber bien las cosas…pues la única opción era un AU uuU

En este caso en un fic AU de un mundo pos-apocalíptico futurista nn (yay me encanta hacer de esos!!! X3), este sería como el tercero que hago así…y lo más curioso es que se me ocurrió este fic con la música de Blackmore's Night…actualmente los otros también fueron inspirados por esa músicaU curioso ne?...parece que esa música no más me hace pensar en tragedias y cosas muy oscuras XDDD jajajaja…y ni al caso con la música…es fantasiosa muy mélodica XP ni es gothic…XDDD jajajaja, en fin.

Pa' ya no hacerla más larga de lo que ya es los dejo con el fic!!! Espero lo disfrúten!!!

* * *

Ø------xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------Ø

* * *

**Parejas:** LeexGaara y NarutoxSasuke principalmente. Habrá más, pero no serán tan importantes en este fic nn 

**Warnings: **Este fic es Y-A-O-I, relaciones entre dos hombres, male/male love, gay homosexual, entre más derivados. Si no te gusta esto, favor de no leer y buscar otros fics que te gusten. Grax.

**Este fic contiene lo siguiente: **MPREG (embarazo masculino) yay!!! Lo adoro X3. Racismo, violencia, malas palabras, violación, discriminación, drama e historia oscura (o trama oscura, lo que podría decirse cruda XP, aunque no creo que sea mucho XP)

* * *

**:::X:::Simbolismo:::X::**

**"…palabras en negritas"**  
Significan que el personaje está hablando

_'…palabras en cursiva'_  
Significa que el personaje está pensando

«…palabras»  
Palabras encerradas en estos signos quieren decir que algo no es enteramente cierto o para dar énfasis a esa palabra en concreto. (También sustituyen a las comillas)

_-…palabras airosas-_  
Significa que alguien está hablando, pero no siempre se sabe de quien es o ciertamente es para un tono de misticismo.

MAYÚSCULAS  
Significan que el personajes subió el tono de voz muchísimo o para decir que el personaje hizo énfasis en esa palabra.

* * *

Ø------xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------Ø

* * *

**Significados **  
(Esto debes de saber para entender mejor el fic)

**Hombre-B:** Es un hombre que puede concebir como una mujer. En este caso siempre es el uke.

**Omasan:** "Madre" es la forma que se dice madre cuando es una relación de dos hombres. Por lo general siempre es el uke y es un Hombre-B o tiene la habilidad de concebir.

**Omama: **"Mami" es el diminutivo y forma cariñosa de decirle el bebé o el hijo al Hombre-B o al uke.

**Oksan:** "Padre" (también se utiliza como papi o papá) es la forma que se dice padre cuando es una relación de dos hombres. Por lo general es el seme.

**Damae:** Es el esposo quien es un Hombre-B o mejor, quien realiza el papel de la mujer o el uke tal cual. 

**Dameyo: **Es el esposo quien es un hombre tal cual o quien es el seme.

* * *

Ø------xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------Ø

**¡Disfrútalo!**

Ø------xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------Ø

* * *

Los hombres hemos hecho muchas estupideces a lo largo de los años, guerras, muertes, trampas, traiciones, asesinatos, entre más, sin embargo lo peor sucedió hace milenios atrás cuando por fin se perdió lo único que nos daba la vida…las mujeres. 

Hace mucho tiempo, el planeta era regido por dos sexos, hombre y mujer. Ambos eran parte de un ser humano, ambos se necesitaban para concebir una vida, sin uno ni el otro, nada existía. Esa era la ley de la naturaleza. De una sabiduría a la cual, rompimos por cobardía.

Un día, un demonio apareció en a nuestras vidas llenas de tecnología y lógica. Esta monstruosidad, del infierno o de cualquier parte llego sin previo aviso para consumirnos. Nada se podía hacer, las armas no le hacían daño, el ser era inmune ante nuestras fuerzas.

Destruyó todo a su paso; la muerte ahora era cotidiana mientras la desesperación, el miedo, el terror, nos dominaba día tras día, sin saber que hacer. Así continuó por varios años más.

Al no tener más remedio, se aprobó el uso de las armas nucleares contra este «demonio». Ese día todos esperáramos con los dedos cruzados, con plegarias, con esperanzas ver al monstruo caer muerto…mas la tristeza se pronunció. El ser aún seguía vivo y peor, las bombas le abrieron un apetito voraz.

Ese día, mucha gente murió. Y aunque suene egoísta, benditos ellos que ya no sufrirían el verdadero infierno por llegar.

El «demonio» comenzó a devorar sin cesar, sin embargo, al probar a cierto ser su ferocidad disminuía, se tranquilizaba e inclusive dormía. Que podía provocar esa actitud, era el comer a cierto milagro…el único ser quien podía dar vida…la mujer.

Aquí fue cuando el infierno llegó de verdad a nuestro mundo, cuando el hombre, cometió la peor estupidez de su vida...cuando por fin llegó al borde del final.

Muchos hombres se opusieron ante esto, sin embargo el miedo controló la razón y el sentimiento; lo único importante para ellos…era sobrevivir. Fue entonces cuando las mujeres se convirtieron en un sacrificio o mejor dicho en la comida del «demonio».

Cazadas por todo el mundo, tanto madres, embarazadas, solteras, hermanas, primas, hijas, niñas, bebitas, fueron capturadas para convertirse en la «salvación». Algunas se dieron, otras lucharon, otras simplemente fueron impotentes…nada podía salvarlas. Los hombres, tenían miedo.

Así con pocos de su lado porque quien se opusiera resultaba muerto, desaparecieron poco a poco…hasta la condena…

Ya no había mujeres en el mundo.

¡¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?! El descubrimiento impactó a todos. «¡Ellas eran más que nosotros!», «eso es imposible!», «absurdo», «¡no lo creo!» eran algunas de las expresiones, por ahora, conocido como el planeta de los hombres.

Así sin aceptarlo, se buscaban pretextos, más la verdad era una…nosotros la matamos.

El pánico inundó al mundo, las preguntas de: «¿Ahora qué vamos hacer?», «ellas eran las que daban a luz», «¿qué pasará con nosotros?», «¿qué haremos sin poder tener hijos?» eran las típicas cuestiones, unas que se olvidaron plantear antes de acabar con ellas.

A pesar de la nueva desgracia, aún existía el «demonio». Este adicto al sabor de las mujeres, se volvió más violento al no recibir su alimento. Comenzó a destruir nuevamente las pocas ciudades restantes y a matar al resto de seres humanos existentes en el planeta, sin embargo, el sabor de ellos ya no le sentaba bien. Pronto después de unos cuantos años sin poder comer, el demonio murió.

Los hombres no podían creerlo, el monstruo pereció y aunque había un poco de alegría por ello, el suceso solamente remarcó su estupidez. Pronto ellos morirían con él, la humanidad dejaría de existir, gracias a ellos.

Los pocos científicos existen trataron de revivir a las mujeres sin éxito, trataron de crear clones e inclusive algunos trataron de ver si los hombres pidieran llegar a concebir. Sin embargo lo último fue rechazado inminentemente, ha semejantes idiotas hasta el final fuimos, nuestro orgullo primero…cuando al principio lo único que buscábamos era sobrevivir. La cual nos llevó a nuestra condena.

No obstante, la naturaleza no nos abandonó y nos dio un milagro.

La mujeres dejaron de existir y lo único que necesitábamos era otro ser que pudiera concebir. Nuestros miedos, angustias, fueron escuchados para darnos una segunda oportunidad, una cual no fue bien recibida.

A los pocos años de la muerte del monstruo, comenzaran aparecer una nueva raza, ahora conocida como hombres-B. ¿Quienes eran estos? Eran nuestro milagro, hombres con la fina peculiaridad de poder dar a luz.

¿Cómo llegaron? Nadie sabe realmente, existen muchas hipótesis sin embargo ninguna a sido probada. ¡Y que importaba como salieron! Ellos existían, ellos estaban con nosotros, para darnos la esperanza de sobrevivir, de continuar por miles de años más, para que la humanidad no dejara de existir. Aún así, como siempre…nunca estamos conformes.

A pesar de que muchos pensaron en ellos como un milagro, existieron quienes pensaron en ellos como abominaciones, seres repulsivos, los cuales no debían de existir. Así fue como varios comenzaron a formar parejas, otros conformaron grupos para matar a estos «milagros», al igual de ver como trataban de hacer a la mujer regresar mientras los utilizaban solamente para dar a luz y así continuar viviendo.

Así fue como a pesar de estar al borde del final, nosotros aún seguimos con nuestras estupideces… ¿por qué¿Será esta parte de nuestra naturaleza?...quizás.

Lo único que sé…es que yo una vez fue así, un estúpido, uno quien ahora solamente quiere tener un mundo tranquilo, para mí, mi damae y mi futuro hijo… ¿es mucho pedir?...

Creo que sí.

* * *

Ø------xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------Ø

* * *

**"¡Naruto!"**

Un chico de cabello negro se recarga en la pared. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente como las gotas de sudor recorrían por su frente, su aliento entre cortado mientras trataba de respirar normalmente.

**"¡Sasuke!"**

El otro chico se dio vuelta al darse cuenta que su damae se había detenido repentinamente.

**"Sasuke"** repitió. **"¿Sasuke estás bien¿te duele algo?"**

El pelinegro continuó tratando de retomar su respiración normal, levantó su vista a aquellos ojos azules, a esos hermosos ojos que lo había cautivado.

**"Naruto…ya…ya no puedo más…" **dijo aún exhalando, de repente un fuerte dolor llegó a su redondo estómago. **"¡¿Sasuke estás bien?!"** Naruto asustó.

El otro chico acarició su estómago mientras le daba una suave sonrisa a su dameyo para tranquilizarlo.

**"Si, estoy bien…solamente nuestro pequeño nos recuerda que aún está ahí"**

El güero da un tremendo suspiro de alivio.

**"Rayos Sasuke, no me asustes así" **dijo intentando parecer enojado. **"Aún así, me da gusto saber que nuestro bebé está bien" **una tierna sonrisa se muestra en su rostro.

Su mano acaricia la redondeada panza de Sasuke, feliz de saber que su hijo aún sigue en perfecto estado.

**"Tenemos que irnos" **de repente la sonrisa decae, en su lugar una cara serie es mostrada.

**"Ya no puedo más Naruto"**

**"¡No podemos dentenernos Sasuke!" **exaltó. **"Ellos casi nos pisan los talones, en cualquier minuto llegaran, además tenemos que encontrarnos con Lee y Gaara en el muelle"**

**"¡Lo sé!"** exclamó con desesperación. **"Lo sé…sin embargo, estar embarazado no me ayuda… ¡Naruto tengo siete meses!"**

**"¡Lo sé! Arghhh…"** se rasca la cabeza en desesperación. **"Pero no podemos detenernos, no ahora"**

**"Vete tú"** su voz era fría.

**"¿Qué?" **voz incrédula.

**"Vete…al único que quieren es a mí, si te quedas conmigo te matarán, es mejor…"** un puñetazo a la pared al costado de su cara lo detuvo.

La cara del otro hombre se encontraba cubierta en sombras, su otra mano libre ahora era un puño apretado con fuerza. Su rabia se podía ver en cada parte tensada de cuerpo.

**"Na-Naruto…"** fue lo único que pudo articular. **"Porq.."**

**"¡Jamás!"** la voz era casi en un gruñido. **"¡Jamás me oíste!"**

Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

**"¿Por…por qué?"** dijo casi en un susurro, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

**"¡Por que te amo idiota!" **gritó, enojado por completo, ahora las dos manos estaban el pared encerrando a su damae. **"Te amo con un demonio, te amo más que a mi vida"** dijo ahora con un tono menos fuerte.

Lo sabía, él sabía que el otro hombre lo amaba…si lo sabía perfectamente.

**"Naruto"** su voz fue suave como su ojos entrecerraron. Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse amenazando con caer. **"Yo…yo…"**

No pudo terminar como un tierno beso fue puesto en sus labios. Con una mano, Naruto acarició esas mejillas ahora sonrojadas, poco a poco como si fuera la primera vez, el beso comenzó a ahondarse, cada uno disfrutando la esencia del otro, varias imágenes llegaron a ellos. Su primer beso debajo de la sombra de aquel roble, sus peleas, sus encuentros embarazosos, sus momentos más tristes, su alegría, su boda, el embarazo…su vida juntos pasaba a través de ellos, como si sus labios fueran un torrente de memorias. Tan sublime como nunca antes.

El tiempo detuvo, las preocupaciones se olvidaron como si nunca antes hubieran estado ahí, los sonidos dejaron de oírse más el único era el de sus labios.

De repente, un balazo se escuchó.

Como si nunca hubiera tenido vida, el cuerpo de Naruto se separó de él para caer al suelo secamente.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban abiertos a todo lo que podían, no lo creía. Sin poder moverse, se quedó ahí inmóvil.

**"Na…Naruto…" **balbuceó inaudible mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro. **"¡¡¡NARUTO!!!"**

El gritó hizo eco por todo el callejón…

* * *

Ø------xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------Ø

* * *

**"¡Cuídado Gaara!"**

Al oír su nombre el chico volteó, enfrente de él un soldado se le abalanzaba a toda velocidad. Trató de moverse sin éxito, lo único que podía hacer era protegerse del golpe inminente.

**"¡Ahhhhh!"**

Fue el grito de dolor por parte del soldado. Al oírlo, Gaara volteó a ver que sucedió.

**"L-Lee…"** su voz apenas si se escuchaba.

El otro hombre había noqueado al soldado con una fuerte patada en la cabeza.

**"Gaara, mi amor¿te encuentras bien¿Cómo está nuestro hijo?"** El pelinegro se agachó checando a su damae por alguna herida, principalmente la panza redondeada de su amor, al no encontrarla suspiró en alivio.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar una diminuta sonrisa, la preocupación excesiva de su dameyo era adorable y aunque a veces no le agradaba, siempre se le hacía tierno.

No obstante la felicidad no duró mucho.

**"¡Lee cuídado!"**

Antes de poder reaccionar una fuerte patada fue puesta a la cara del otro hombre, mandándolo lejos.

**"¡Lee!"** trató de levantarse, sin embargo alguien lo agarró del cabello evitando que se moviera.

**"¡Adonde vas maldita perra!" **dijo con menosprecio como colocaba una pistola en la mejilla pálida del pelirrojo.

**"¡Gaara!" **Lee trató de levantarse sin embargo soldados llegaron a él, sujetándolo. **"¡Suéltenme¡Gaara!"** un puñetazo fue propuesto a su quijada intentando callarlo.

**"¿Con que lo quieres no cejotas?" **Dijo con burla mientras se levantaba.** "Levántate maldita perra" **dijo mientras jalaba bruscamente al pelirrojo.

**"¡Suéltalo!"** otro golpe fue propuesto, ahora a su estómago.

**"¿Con que quieres que lo suelte?, lo soltaré cuando se lo demos de comer al demonio, jejeje"** mofó. Varias risas se le unieron.

**"Eres un…"**

**"¡Hey mide tus palabras imbécil!"** exaltó. **"Sino quieres que pague tu «amorcito» y…"** detuvo un momento, pronto la pistola bajó para caer en el panza del chico. "..tu beb…" no terminó cuando una navaja fue encajada en su frente por parte de Gaara.

**"Nadie toca a mi bebé"** la voz del pelirroja fue seca e intimidante.

Al ver esto, los demás soldados se dirigieron a ayudar a su comandante; de inmediato, Lee tomó la oportunidad para librarse de su agarre. Al lograrlo, con varios movimientos se encargó de terminar a todos lo demás soldados. Al terminar se dirigió a su damae.

**"¡Gaara!"** lo abrazó. **"¿Estás bien¿él bebé est…?"**

**"Estamos bien"** dijo Gaara tranquilamente, tratando de tranquilizarlo. **"¿Y tú…"** con su mano acariciaba la mejilla de Lee.

Al darse cuenta de lo que decía, Lee sonrió como solamente el hacía.

**"Ah no te preocupes por mí, lo que importa son sólo tú y el bebé"** le sonrió tiernamente.

**"Lee"**

**"Tenemos que irnos, no tardarán en venir más, además tenemos que encontrarnos con Naruto y Sasuke en el muelle"**

Con asentir mutuo, los dos chicos estaban apunto de ir, sin embargo un gran dolor en el panza de Gaara los detuvo.

**"¡Gaara¿Qué pasa?"** su voz raspaba de preocupación.

**"¡Ahhh el bebé!"** no pudo decir más, el dolor era muy fuerte.

**"¿¡El bebé qué¡¿EL BEBÉ QUÉ!?" **el histerismo lo dominaba. **"¡Gaara dime, qué con el bebé!"** casi lo zarandeaba por la exasperación.

El pelirrojo se agarró fuertemente de la camisa del pelinegro, como si al hacerlo el dolor cesaría y aunque no fuera así, el estar cerca de él lo tranquilizaba, lo hacía sentir el «todo estará bien»

_'No…no, no puede ser…no ahora…no en este momento…no por favor, por lo que más quieras, no nazcas aquí' _Gaara pensó con angustia.

Sabía perfectamente que el bebé nacería pronto y su esperanza era que naciera en el barco, en un momento a salvo, no ahí, cuando en cualquier minuto más soldados llegarían a donde se encontraban.

**"El bebé…el bebé…"** su voz se cortó por los dolores.

**"El bebé qué, el bebé qué…Gaara mi amor¿qué con nuestro bebé?"** Lee trató de guardar un poco de compostura y mantener su voz tranquila, aunque por dentro se moría de angustia.

**"El bebé ya…"**

**"¿Ya?... ¿ya qué?"** continuaba aún sin poder entender.

**"¡El bebé ya va a nacer!"** resopló, sus manos ahora recayeron en su panza.

**"¿A nacer?"**

Por un momento Lee no entendió bien lo que decía, no fue hasta al cabo de unos segundo su mente lo captó y reaccionó a su única manera o la cual cualquier oksan primerizo haría.

**"¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!!"** pegó un grito agudo, pronto todo su esfuerzo por tratar de actuar con calma decayó en un santiamén, **"¡Ya va a nacer!, pero cómo, cuándo…digo ahora¡aquí¿No puede esperar?" **Lee se encontraba en histeria pura.

**"Yo no soy quien quiso que naciera aquí" **replicó un poco malhumorado.

Lee comenzó a angustiar a un nuevo nivel, no sabía que hacer. Gaara necesitaba a un doctor y el necesitaba un té caliente o mejor, unos tranquilizantes.

**"Ahhh Lee…el bebé, ya viene…"** más dolores llegaban.

**"¡¿Qué ya?! No puede esperar"**

Un gruñido por parte de Gaara fue la respuesta, ante ello Lee sintió como un gotita recorría su cabella.

En ello, el hombre levantó a su damae en sus brazos. A pesar del pequeño tamaño de Gaara la inmensa panza que tenía era suficiente como para hacerlo pesar aún más, no obstante aún así podía con él.

_'__Muy bien Lee, no caigas en el pánico, primero un lugar seguro para dejar a Gaara y luego…te lanzas como loco a buscar a un doctor… ¡yosh!'_ pensó. Con ello, Lee emprendió la marcha…

Un disparo fue escuchado.

Gaara cayó al suelo bruscamente causando esto un dolor aún más agudo.

**"Ahhhhh"** se quejó, de inmediato volteó a ver porque Lee lo dejó caer.

Su vista se llenó de horror. Ahí frente a él se encontraba su dameyo tirado en el suelo como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de él. Sin poder dejar de verlo, por un momento el tiempo detuvo, todo su mundo se vino abajo; en su mente un mar de recuerdos llegó a él. Su primer beso en los columpios, sus momentos de discusiones, de alegría, su boda, su embarazo…todo bailaba en mente.

**"…L-Lee…"** dijo casi en un susurro. **"¡¡¡LEE!!!"**

La voz hizo eco por todo el callejón…

* * *

Ø------xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------Ø

* * *

_-…por qué no puede ser un mundo feliz… ¿por qué?...por qué tiene que acabar así…si al principio…fuimos felices…-_

_-…al principio…-_

_-…nos encontramos…-_

_-…nos conocimos…-_

_-…nos enamoramos...-_

_-…al principio…hubo felicidad…-_

* * *

**:::X:::♥Notas Finales♥:::X:::**

Hiya!!! Si siempre hago notas finales, ya son una costumbreU jejejeje…en fin, espero que el fin te haya dejado con la cara de: WTF? O.o …jejejejejeje sino…rayos¬¬…en fin, bueno como pueden ver aquí todo comenzó rápidamente, las parejas ya están y van a tener a sus hijos nn yay!!! Que emoción, sin embargo los soldados no los van a dejar tan fácilmente XDD hehehehehehe, por eso este fic es de angustia…adoro la angustia!!!! X3

Anyway…¿qué les pasará a Lee y a Naruto…están muertos¿qué pasará con Sasuke y Gaara¿Gaará tendrá a su hijo?...¿qué sucederá en general?...si esas son tus preguntas…pos te diré que…espera la continuación!!!! XDDDD…okay no me maten ..U…sino nunca sabrán que pasará XP hihihihihi

En fin, les diré que tiendo a comenzar por el final y luego remontarme al principio…así que para que sean felices…lo que pasará en este tiempo, será dicho MUY después…por qué???...les diré? uu…bueno pos ya que…porque me voy a remontar al tiempo en que apenas se conocen!!! Yay X3…

A por cierto, este es el único fic en que no saldrá ninguna mujer!!!!...así que Temari, Sakura, TenTen, Hinata y demás mujeres de naruto, no saldrán aquí nn muahahahahahaha XDDD…ahhh por cierto…no, no maté a las mujeres porque odio a mi género…sino es para ayudar a la causa (dijese yaoi nn) y en cierta manera, para hacer a los hombre adorarnos más XDD yay!!!! XP hihihihihi.

Espero les haya gustado y continúen leyendo…nos vemos el próximo capítulo!!!! Sayonara!!! XP

* * *

Ø------xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------Ø  
**Continuará…X3 chi!**  
Ø------xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------Ø

* * *

**♥L.M.N♥  
:::X:::Ludra Maco Naít:::X:::**


	2. Y al principio

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

**"In the edge of the end"  
(Por S.L.E aka Ludra-Jenova)**

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

**:::x:::♥_Notas de Ludra_♥:::x:::**

Yay!!!! X3 hiya to all!!!! Bueno pues en primera grax por los reviews nn…muchas gracias por leer realmente n-n, así me animo a continuarlo más rápidamente XDDD jejejejejejejeje

Bueno, ahora aquí viene lo bueno y les diré que la última frase les dice lo que pasará a continuación XDDD jejejejejeje, por cierto tendrán que esperar para saber aquello…si lo sé soy mala, muahahahahahaha, pero así cuando lo lean se emocionarán aún más!!!! Yay X3

No tengo mucho que decir realmente…me estoy muriendo de sueño y mi debe ir a dormir u-u…en fin.

**Aviso:** Significados, simbología, warnings y demás están en el primer capítulo, si quieren checarlo, no lo estaré poniendo en todos los chaps, así que apréndanse principalmente los significados n si no se van a perder con ellos XDDD hehehehehe

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

El día se encontraba tranquilo, brisa un poco fría por ser tan temprano, los pájaros se oían cantar, niños correr, gente caminar aprisa, lento, cada uno inmerso en sus problemas o su mundo. Sí, era un día normal, sin embargo para el chico pelinegro no lo era del todo.

Hacía ya una semana que se había mudado a la ciudad con su único familiar, su hermano. El llegar a una nueva ciudad era algo no muy agradable para el chico azabache; la mayoría de su vida era estar en ciudad en ciudad, según esto porque su hermano sentía que necesitaba un lugar tranquilo donde vivir, un lugar inexistente para alguien como él. Un hombre-B.

Así fue como iban de un lado a otro sin encontrar uno para quedarse por completo. Su máxima estancia fue de ocho meses y eso gracias a que su hermano no se había peleado con algunos hombres anti-b, sin embargo él sí.

Para él, no existía ningún lugar tranquilo, algún lugar donde pudieras decir hogar o donde vivieras felizmente, no eso era pura fantasía. Sabía bien que ellos eran odiados por la mayoría de los hombres y odiaba como los menospreciaban, como siempre los molestaban, los golpeaban, los insultaba e inclusive llegando a extremos…los violaban. En conclusión, Sasuke odiaba a los hombres.

'_Estúpidos hombres' _ maldijo mentalmente.

Su vista se elevó al cielo nublado.

Hoy sería su primer día en su nueva escuela, la novena desde su último cambio. Detestaba ir a la escuela, no por el hecho de ser pésimo en las materias, al contrario, no importaba a cual escuela fuera, él siempre resaltaba por tener las mejores notas, era un genio; no le agradaba porque siempre terminaba peleándose con anti-b.

Era la naturaleza del azabache nunca dejarse intimidar ni quedarse callado ante agresiones, si alguien quería bronca, la encontraba con él. No obstante, no solamente se peleaba con los hombres, sino también con algunos B, porque otro de sus odios era el ver como varios de su mismo género se callaban ante los insultos, no se defendían, se mantenían sumisos y preferían ser maltratados en lugar de luchar por su honra y su dignidad. Esa actitud hacía al chico rabiar, terminando por golpearlos, para así visitar la dirección, la cual ya era como un según hogar.

_-…Ya verás que será diferente, te aseguro que nuestra vida cambiará aquí hermano, lo presiento…-_

La voz de su hermano mayor hacía eco en su cabeza. ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso? Su hermano era un misterio para él, nunca sabía lo que pensaba, sus sentimiento, su reacción y esa eterna esperanza en encontrar un lugar apacible para vivir. No podía entenderlo, de cualquier forma prefería pensar «así es él» que pasarse días en tratar de comprenderlo.

"**Hoy será diferente" **dijo con simpleza, su voz seria por completo. Rió. **"Si claro, será un día como cualquier otro" **resopló frunciendo el ceño.

Sabía a la perfección que cuando llegara a la escuela todos los chicos anti-b se le lanzarían intentando menospreciarlo, él se enfadaría, los golpearía y luego sería llevado a la dirección para un reporte por mala conducta, sí siempre era su culpa, nunca la de los hombres. Como odiaba ese favoritismo.

Suspiró, sus pasos se alentaron cada vez más.

Era temprano, a hora y media de la entrada a la escuela. Había decidido levantarse muy temprano para llegar a la escuela pronto, además por ser nuevo en este lugar e igual era por sí se perdía en el transcurso. Uno nunca sabe.

Así Sasuke continuó hasta llegar a un parque. Ahí vio a dos chicos, uno muy pequeño sentado en los columpios mientras el otro se encontraba enfrente de él. Estaban bastante lejos, por lo mismo no oía su conversación, y francamente no le interesaba. Casi siempre eran los mismos problemas. Un anti-b enamoraba a un hombre-b para jugar con sus sentimientos e inclusive llegar a tener sexo con él, una vez lo hacía simplemente botaba al otro chico mientras el otro trata de hacerlo volver a su lado o en peores casos, el chico quedaba embarazo y el hombre no respondía. Sí, esos eran los casos comunes.

Resopló con menosprecio la escena para continuar con su caminata.

Pronto se encontró lejos del parque para su alivio, no le agradaba ver esas escenas, le traían malos recuerdos, momentos en los que su hermano fue engañado y su Oksan cuando los abandonó.

Su vista cayó al suelo, su pasos se apresuraron como su rabia incremento al recordar esos momentos. De pronto se encontró corriendo, como si su alma dependiera de eso.

'_Estúpidas memorias…estúpido Oksan…'_ pensó con desesperación, de pronto.

"**¡Arghhh!" **

El retumbar de un cuerpo en el suelo hizo eco.

"**¡HEY FIJATE POR DÓNDE…!" ** Callaron los dos al darse cuenta de su unicidad.

Sasuke se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa negra, empezando por su trasero hasta su camisa.

Enfrente de él se encontraba un chico de cabello güero, con una pañoleta en su frente con algún símbolo extraño, de conjunto naranja, de uno muy llamativo, de mejillas rayadas y poseedor de unos ojos azules cielos, que el azabache juraba lo analizaban como si fuera alguna especie rara, algo jamás visto.

Al darse cuenta de su contemplación sobre el otro chico, cambió la mirada, un leve rosa se tornó en sus mejillas.

Durante un tiempo hubo silencio, en ello el pelinegro trató de gesticular alguna palabra para romper el silencio entre ellos, sin embargo, el güero camino a lo largo, pasándolo.

"**¡Oi!" **fue lo único que pudo decir.

El otro detuvo, sin voltearse.

"**Para la próxima fíjate idiota" **dijo el chico, aún dándole la espalda.

"**¡¿Qué?!" **Sasuke sorprendió ante lo dicho, mas pronto un enojo lo acogió. **"El que debería de fijarse eres tú, imbécil" **resopló.

"**¿A quién le dices imbécil¡estúpido!" **inquirió con furia, ahora ya dándole la cara.

"**¿Ves alguien más, genio?...pendejo" **

"**Di eso de nuevo y te gol…" **

"**Pendejo" **

Con ello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El otro chico se le abalanzó. De repente sin fundamento los dos chicos se pusieron a pelear sin sentido, insultándose a cada segundo, viendo quien podía insultar más al otro.

Al cabo de cinco minutos después los dos quedaron cansados. En sus caras se veían pequeños hilitos de sangre en sus bocas, ropa maltratada, cachetes hinchados, cuerpos molidos y alientos entrecortados.

De repente una risa por parte del güero llenó el lugar.

Sasuke extrañó ante la acción.

"**Jajaja…eres bueno para pelear, me agradas" **

Ante lo dicho, Sasuke sentía como caerse al suelo.

"**¿Q-qué?" **

"**Hacía mucho que no peleaba sin razón alguna…"** rió, amplia sonrisa en su cara. Sasuke aún continuaba estupefacto. **"Sabes tienes buen izquierdazo, ese golpe si que me sacó el aire" **

'_¡¿Qué rayos con éste?!' _pensó, aún sin creérsela del todo.

"**Mi nombre es Naruto" **dijo y le ofrece una mano. **"¿Él tuyo es…?" **

"**Sasuke" **

Con un apretón los dos sellan su encuentro.

"**Sasuke, que raro nombre…parece más de hombre-b" **

"**Dah…lo es, porque soy…" **no terminó la frase al ser interrumpido por un grito de parte del otro chico.

"**¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" ** Sasuke asustó. **"Se me había olvidado, tengo que ir al parque de inmediato" **y sin decir más, se echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Por el contrario, Sasuke aún no creía ese encuentro…había sido tan…extraño.

"**Que raro chico…" **dijo entre un suspiro, luego una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en sus labios. **"Con que Naruto…vaya que hombre-b tan raro es…" **

En ello Sasuke reanuda su caminata, preguntándose si algún día volvería a toparse con el chico, parecía simpático, además le alegraba conocer a otro hombre-b que supiera pelear como él.

'_Vaya que sabe pelear ese chico y que fuerza…casi parece como si fuera un hombre…' _ meditó. _'Aunque…en realidad no sé si lo es o no…aunque con esa cara es ilógico pensar que sea hombre…sí, es hombre-b de seguro' _

Así, obteniendo su conclusión Sasuke prosiguió su marcha, después de todo…tenía que ir a la escuela.

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Era una de tantas preguntas en su mente e igual, sin poder encontrar respuesta a ella como las demás.

'_¿Por qué estoy aquí?... ¿por qué?...' _era su tormento, su mente no podía dejar de repetirlo una y otra vez.

Esperaba por él, eso la sabía a la perfección, sin embargo, quería saber la razón. Había tantas dudas en su mente, no entendía nada y eso lo perdía, lo desesperaba, lo hacían sentir más vulnerable de lo que ya era. Sí, aunque por fuera se mostraba distante, serio y inclusive calculador, dentro, en lo profundo de su alma, él era un pequeño niño, uno quien solamente buscaba amor, cariño, cuídado…buscaba por alguien que lo amara.

"**¡GAARA!" **

La voz a lo lejos lo hizo congelar. Su latido de corazón elevó¿por qué estaba nervioso?

Al voltearse, con su máscara cotidiana vio al chico acercarse a él corriendo, tan rápido que al cabo de unos segundos ya se encontraba ahí, parado enfrente de él con esa maldita sonrisa.

"**Gaara, que bueno que viniste" **dijo, su voz un poco agitada. **"Yo…yo…" **

"**Habla ya" **voz fría. **"Para que me citaste aquí, Lee" **

El otro chico guardó silencio, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que decir, había pensado su diálogo en el transcurso de su casa al parque, se cercioró de cómo hablaría, lo que diría e inclusive había hecho un pequeño monólogo en su casa antes de salir, intentando adivinar las respuestas por parte del pelirrojo. Y ahora, enfrente de él, sentía un nudo en su garganta, ni una sólo palabra salía y pronto se sintió inseguro.

'_Por qué no puedo decirle¿por qué?…' _pensó.

El silencio se hizo más y más molesto para el pequeño, por un momento se sintió nervioso y ahora, desilusión y enojo parecían reinar en él¿por qué?, no lo sabía.

"**Si no piensas hablar…entonces me marcho" ** comenzó a caminar, sin embargo una mano lo detiene.

"**Por favor detente" **su mirada recayó en esos ojos verde jade.

Gaara al ver sus ojos azabaches sintió perderse, un torrente de emociones se juntaron. Su estómago se sintió raro, sus mejillas comenzaron a sentirse calientes, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, sus latidos comenzaron a acelerar, casi podía decir que pronto le daría un ataque…

'_¿Por qué...por qué siento esto cuando estoy cerca de él?' _inquirió mentalmente.

"**Gaara…yo…yo…te a…mo" **lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro como poco a poco se inclinaba para plantar un tierno beso en los labios del pequeño.

El pelirrojo al sentir el suave contacto, sus ojos abrieron lo más que podía, sus emociones ahora se encontraban descontroladas, no entendía nada, de pronto sintió miedo, dolor, agonía, tristeza. Al terminar el beso, su cuerpo perdió equilibrio, sus piernas no podían soportarlo más, caminando hacia atrás y por gracia divina logró sentarse en uno de los columpios, evitando caerse, su mirada aún perdida en sus sentimientos.

"**Ga-Gaara¿estás bien?" **voz preocupada. **"Gaa…" **

"**¿¡Por qué me haces esto!?" **exclamó, voz ligeramente enojada. **"¿Por qué me confundes¡¿por qué juegas conmigo?!" **exasperó.

"**Yo no…" **intentó decir más, sin embargo no pudo terminarla frase, la culpa lo embargaba.

Por un momento hubo silencio, uno horriblemente incómodo. Tanto Lee como Gaara miraban al suelo, ninguno atreviéndose a ver al otro. De repente, Lee volteó su mirada, a un lado para darse cuenta de una persona pasar.

'_De seguro nos vio…me pregunto, qué habrá pensado… ¡IDIOTA! Que te importa lo que piensen los demás¡¡eres un idiota Lee!! Lo importante ahora es Gaara… ¿Gaara?…' _

Al voltear el pelirrojo ya no se encontraba sentado. Sorprendido por no darse cuenta de la partida del otro chico, lo buscó por todas partes, al encontrarlo no muy lejos de ahí, corrió hacia él para detener al poco tiempo.

Su mirada recayó en la pequeña figura, por su caminar podía darse cuenta que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, buscando respuestas…unas que quizás no encuentre.

Lee se sintió basura, sabía que por su culpa el pelirrojo se encontraba así, no sólo por el beso, no él sabía perfectamente la verdadera razón, y esa lo involucraba.

Con un gran suspiro Lee se fue al columpió donde hacía un momento se había sentado su amado. Perdido en sus pensamientos, su corazón dolía al recordar aquellos momentos…

'_¿Cómo pude ser así?... ¿cómo me atreví a lastimarlo?...de todos las personas, Gaara no merecía eso…soy una porquería…' _

Columpiándose suavemente, el chico continuó así, sin darse cuenta del pasar del tiempo. Más recuerdos llegaban a su mente, de un pasado…de su pasado.

_-… ¡Eres un error de la naturaleza!...-_

Su voz hizo eco en su mente.

_-…Deberías estar muerto, junto con todos los demás asquerosidades…-_

_-… ¡Ja! En realidad crees que alguien puede enamorarse de alguien como tú…-_

_-…Sólo eres un objeto que sirve para procrear…más que eso…no eres nada…-_

Más y más recuerdos se abalanzaban en su mente, no podía soportarlos, su corazón dolía, su cabeza pesaba, pronto no pudo más…

"**¡¡BASTA!!" **

Se tiró al suelo, golpeando con fuerza el verde pasto, lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos.

"**¡Arghhhh!" **gritó a todo pulmón. Ira, tristeza, odio por si mismo lo embargaban.

"**Jamás creí verte así Lee…" **una voz dio lugar. **"El gran Lee…tan deplorable…tan patético" **menospreció.

Lee fácilmente reconoció esa voz, no era nada más y nada menos que él…su «amigo» pronto la ira fue lo único que reinó en él pelinegro.

"**¡¡¡TÚ!!!" **gritó con furia en sus ojos, como su cuerpo tensó.

El otro chico solamente lo miró con desprecio y leves tintes de lástima.

"**¡NARUTO!" **gruñó

Más rabia llenó sus sentidos al verlo sonreír con esa sonrisa tan despreciativa…esa tan característica de ese chico…de ese zorro.

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

"**¿Es esta la escuela?" **dijo al aire.

Sasuke observó el lugar con recelo, era grande un poco viejo sin embargo aún se veía ser una construcción muy fuerte.

Al observarla por un momento, decidió entrar y curiosear, al cabo a esas horas nadie estaría por ahí; de cualquier forma, debía esperar la hora de entrada.

Al tratar de moverse para entrar, una voz lo llama.

"**¡Hey tú!" **

Sasuke volteó a ver de quien esa la voz.

"**¿Qué eres?" **

Un chico alto, quizás un poco más que él, se encontraba enfrente de él, con una chamarra gris, con fur, unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas, pantalones negros y en medio del cierre se asomaba la carita de un perrito blanco.

"**¿Qué?" **

"**Te pregunté que qué eres... ¿hombre o B? responde" **su voz chirriante se oía seria mientras su mirada lo analizaba.

"**Eso que rayos te importa idiota" **replicó malhumorado ante la actitud del otro chico.

"**Entonces eres hombre-b" **dijo voz ahora alegre como una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

"**¿Ah?" **

"**Un hombre hubiera respondido con un insulto y tirando mierda a los B" **explicó. **"En cambio, un hombre-b hubiera respondido como tú" **

Sasuke entendía la analogía…aunque a pesar de eso, se preguntaba si hoy se puso colonia para atraer a personas raras e idiotas, no era normal encontrarse a «estos» así.

'_¿¡Que rayos sucede hoy!?...primero Naruto y ahora este raro' _pensó.

"**Mi nombre es Kiba y yo también soy B y este es Akamaru" **le sonrió, al igual el perrito ladró en saludo.

"**Sasuke" **dijo con voz seria.

"**Bien Sasuke, por lo que veo eres uno de los nuestros…" **el otro chico lo miró extrañado. **"¿Eres nuevo aquí no?"**

"**Sí, acabo de mudarme hace una semana con mi hermano" **

"**Entonces bienvenido a Konoha…" **detuvo un momento. **"¡El peor lugar para los hombres-b!"**

Con ello Sasuke sintió como caerse al suelo mientras una pequeña gota recorría su frente.

Definitivamente ese día era…diferente.

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

**:::x:::♥_Notas Finales_♥:::x:::**

Hiya!!!!! Sí la ciudad es Konoha!!!!! Pero no como la de Naruto, sino una ciudad bien, de hecho les doy libertad de pensar en los trajes que traeran ellos, aunque yo les mantengo los mismos, quizás un poco alterados, pero en sí iguales XDDD jejejejejeje…además tampoco describo mucho a los personajes, para qué, sino ustedes ya saben como son uu…

En fin…bueno aquí empieza de cierta manera un poco de angustia…y aquí empiezan a conocer que pasó antes de que LeeGaa se casaran y NaruSasu también nn…aquí conocerán todo su pasado…si lo sé, querían saber que onda con el bebé de Gaara y de Sasu…y qué onda con Lee y Naruto…estarán muertos o no?...pos tendrán que esperar XDDD jejejeejejeje, primero el principio!!!!...aunque mezclaré el pasado con el presente eh?, pa' que no se confundan nn…ok?...de cualquier forma, si se confunde ahí me dicen y les aclaro…

Bueno espero les haya gustado y continúen leyendo el fic…ahora a DORMIR!!!!! -¬- Zzzzzz

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø  
Continuará…X3 chi!!!!  
Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

♥**L.M.N♥  
:::X:::Ludra Maco Naít:::X:::**


	3. ¡No son monstruos!

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

**"In the edge of the end"  
**(Por S.L.E aka Ludra-Jenova)

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

**:::x:::♥_Notas de Ludra_♥:::x:::**

Hiya to all!!!!! X3 bien pues he visto que el fic a sido del agrado de todos yay!!!! Eso me hace muy feliz!!! XDDDDD me happy n-n y bueno por lo mismo más me han dado ganas por continuarlo, además de que como estoy viendo a Naruto poco a poco pos así más me dan ganas de seguirle XDD hehehehehehhehe…en fin.

Bueno este chap va a ser poco corto jejejejejeje, sorry, pero quería dejarlos intrigados XDDDD jajajajaja…bueno aquí sabrán un poco más que onda con Lee y Naruto…noooo!!!! No aún no es la continuación del primer capítulo XDDD jajajaajajajajaja les estoy dando mucho suspenso!!!! Muahahahahahaha…XDDDD, pero no se preocupen más, otro chapi y continúo con el chap uno n-n yay X3 sean felices!!!!...como dije haré combinación del pasado con el futuro y del pasado habrá más pasado XDDD o sea flashbacks!!! Yeah!!!!...cosa rara no?, pero es que aquí se maneja el pasado como si fuera el presente u-u…en fin en este chap, verán.

Espero les guste n

**Aviso:** Significados, simbología, warnings y demás están en el primer capítulo, si quieren checarlo, no lo estaré poniendo en todos los chaps, así que apréndanse principalmente los significados n si no se van a perder con ellos XDDD hehehehehe

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

"**¿Dónde está?" **

La voz del rubio era seca.

"**¿Quién? **Inquirió Lee, de inmediato se levanta del suelo.

"**Tú sabes bien a quién me refiero" **le da una mirada intensa. **"Dónde está esa porquería" **

"**¡No llames así a Gaara!" **gruñó y lo agarra de la camisa. **"¡Tú no lo conoces!" **

"**Y no me importa conocer a estúpido hombre-b, todos ellos son una por…" **no terminó por un puñetazo en su cara.

"**¡Cállate, ellos no son una así, no te atrevas a despreciarlos!" **apretó sus puños, furia atravesaba por todo su cuerpo. **"Ni Gaara, ni ningún de ellos son basura, ellos son más importantes de lo que piensas…sin ellos…" **

"**¡Las mujeres existirían!" **Le interrumpió, como limpiaba un hilito de sangre en su boca. **"Solamente son un sustituto, nada más, son sólo cosas…"**

"**¡Mentiras!" **gritó, aún más enojado. **"Ellos no son objetos, son humanos, son tan iguales como nosotros, que no lo ves Naruto, ellos son nuestro milagro" **

"**¿Milagro?" **en ello se rió causando a Lee mirarlo más intensamente. **"Algo que es un error de la naturaleza no se le llama milagro, Lee" **

Lee guardó silencio, trató de guardar la compostura y no dejarse llevar por rabia dentro de él.

"**No son ningún error Naruto" **dijo después de un pequeño silencio entre ellos, el güero solamente lo miró, aún con esa mirada seria y calculadora. **"Si no fuera por ellos, nosotros no existiríamos, les debemos nuestra vida" ** su voz era suave mientras sus ojos observaban el pasto entre sus pies. **"Merecen nuestro respeto…tanto o más como las mujeres" **

En ello un silencio se mantuvo, el viento hizo su entrada jugando con los cabellos de los dos chicos como movía el pasto entre sus pies. De pronto una carcajada se dio lugar.

"**¡Deja de reírte Naruto!" **chirrió con rabia.

El otro chico guardó silencio, como una sonrisa despreciativa se formó en sus labios.

"**Ja…Lee, Lee…" **comenzó, voz tranquila. **"Ellos no merecen nada, como te dije son solamente sustitutos, meramente objetos que nos sirven solamente para dar a luz" ** guardó silencio mientras observaba como el otro chico rechinaba sus dientes. **"Ellos nunca serán como las mujeres, son monstruos, y a un monstruo nunca se le ama…" **suspiró. **"¡Cuando vas a entender Lee, solamente mujeres con hombre es lo correcto!"**

"**¡Las mujeres ya no existen Naruto!" **replicó, tono fuerte. **"¡Jamás volverán a existir!" **

"**¡Claro que sí!" **gruñó. **"Ellas volverán y todo volverá a la normalidad" **

"**¡Normalidad!" **repitió, voz incrédula. **"¡Eres un idiota, todo es normal, simplemente tú como otros no quieren verlo! Dejen de vivir en el pasado, este es el presente, ellos son nuestra esperanza…"**

"**¡Ellos interfieren, son como un plaga, date cuenta Lee!" **

"**¡No!" **gritó. **"Tú date cuenta Naruto, estás en un error" **

"**¡Yo no estoy en un error!" **las voces de los chicos ahora eran puros gritos. **"¡Eres tú el quien lo está, por haberte enamorado de uno de ellos!" **

"**¡Amar es algo normal Naruto!" **

"**¡AMAR A UNA MUJER, NO A MONSTRUO!" **

"**¡NO SON MONSTRUOS!" **

Los dos chicos estaban al borde, miradas mortales eran intercambiadas entre ellos, los dos defendiendo su idea, sin querer ceder ante el otro, sólo faltaba una gota para derramar el vaso y así los dos llegar al punto de los golpes.

Por un momento hubo silencio, mirada sobre mirada era el único ejercicio ahí. De pronto la vista de uno cae en el pasto.

"**¿Por qué Lee?" **La voz ahora era casi un susurro.

El otro chico sorprendió ante el cambio.

"**Solíamos ser amigos, por qué tuviste que cambiar" **

Nuevamente el silencio reinó.

"**Yo aún te estimo Naruto" **ante lo dicho el otro chico sorprende. **"Sin embargo, ya no pienso así, me he dado cuenta de la verdad y…"** calló un momento para luego proseguir, una leve sonrisa en sus labios. **"Con ello me di cuenta que estaba enamorado…solamente que no quería admitirlo" **un leve sonrojó se mostró en sus mejillas ante lo dicho.

"**Enamorado…" **repitió suavemente el rubio.

"**Sí…no sabes lo bien que se siente, es una sensación rara, sin embargo…"** su cara se puso triste. **"…Gaara no me quiere…" **

"**Ellos no saben amar" **

Ante lo dicho Lee lo observa escéptico.

"**Lee…tú seguirás siendo mi amigo para siempre…por lo mismo…" **suspiró. **"Déjate de idioteces, si lo que quieres es tirarte a ese pelirrojo, lo hubieras dicho antes y nosotros te ayudábamos a que…" **

"**¡ES MÁS QUE SEXO NARUTO!" **rabió.

"**Oh entiendo…entonces lo que quieres es tener hijos…da igual, solamente preñas al idiota y cuando de a luz, le quitas al hijo y ya" **dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ante lo dicho la furia de Lee se encontraban hasta su límite, solamente faltaba una palabra, una oración para que toda su paciencia cayera y la bestia dentro de él saliera en un mar de odio y rabia.

"**Si eso era lo que querías Lee, me lo hubieras dicho" **le sonrió. **"Y nos hubiéramos encargado de tener listo al estúpido para ti" **con ello emboza una gran sonrisa.

Ahí estaba, paciencia cero y rabia al cien por ciento.

"**¡GAARA NO ES UN SIMPLE OBJETO!" **

Dicho esto se abalanzó a él…

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

'_¿Qué es esto?'_

El chico se recargó al muro, su cuerpo cansado no físicamente sino por tantas sensaciones.

'_Por qué me siento emocionado…y triste a la vez…¿qué es esta sensación?' _ pensó, como con sus manos tomaba sus cabeza en desesperación.

"**No entiendo nada…" **dijo en un susurro, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

'_¿Por qué estoy llorando?...¿qué es lo que me pasa?...¿por qué siento esto…¿por qué me confunde tanto él?' _

Sin poder soportar más, cayó al suelo como las lágrimas salían más y más, su vista perdida comenzó a nublarse con recuerdos, momentos atrás de su vida…de aquellos días.

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø  
Flashback  
Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

"**¡Detente!" **

Un fuerte golpe de una persona caer al suelo se escuchó.

"**¡Detente Oksan!" **el chico se interpuso entre el hombre y el pequeño.

El pequeño pelirrojo se encontraba semiconsciente, su pequeña carita hinchada por los golpes, sangre cubría su levemente abierta boca y moretones se mostraba alrededor de su cuerpo el piel expuesta.

"**Hazte a un lado Kankorou" **el hombre dijo fríamente.

"**Por favor detente, Gaara no merece esto" **

"**Es un hombre-b, merece eso y más" **su mirada intensa recayó en el chico.

Por un momento miedo lo embargo, no quería enfrentarse a su Oksan, sin embargo, el amor de hermano se encontraba presente y por lo mismo no permitiría que su pequeño hermano fuera maltratado más.

"**No…Gaara no lo merece, solamente tiene cinco años Oks…" **no terminó la frase como un fuerte puñetazo lo mandó volando para caer al suelo secamente.

Con ello el otro hombre continúo su trabajo, más golpes eran propicios en el pequeño. Sollozos y gritos inundaron el ambiente, como suplicas por parte del pequeño pelirrojo. Kankorou solamente observó, quiso ayudarlo, sin embargo el miedo a su padre lo embargo, al poco rato la voz de Gaara dejó de escucharse.

"…**Gaara…" **dijo casi en un susurro.

Con un último golpe, el hombre se alejó de ahí dejando atrás a sus hijos.

Al oír la puerta cerrarse, el chico se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a su pequeño hermano.

"**¡Gaara!" **trató de hacerlo despertar, en vano. **"¡Gaara despierta!" **

Con ello toma al pequeño en sus brazos y lo lleva a un hospital.

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

El silencio de la noche se daba lugar como dos almas recorrían las calles, dirigiéndose a su casa. 

Kankorou caminaba seguido no muy lejos de él del pequeño, quien con gran esfuerzo a penas si podía caminar.

"**Oksan te golpeó hasta que perdiste el conocimiento" **dijo el chico al detenerse para que lo alcanzara.

Gaara no dijo nada.

"**Esta vez se pasó" **continúo al ver como lentamente Gaara llegaba hasta donde el estaba. **"Yo…lo siento Gaara…no pude…" **un nudo es su garganta se formó.

El pequeño detuvo, su mirada seria y triste se mantuvo fija al frente.

"**Oksan dice que lo merecía… ¿es verdad?" **su mirada subió a la de su hermano mayor. **"¿Por qué Oksan no me ama?" **

"**Es porque eres hombre-b" **dijo y cambió su vista a otro lado.

"**¿Hombre-b?" **repitió, su mirada recayó al suelo. **"¿Oksan y tú no lo son?" **

"**No, nosotros somos hombres" **

"**¿Cuál es la diferencia?" **

Por un momento Kankorou quería decirle que ninguna, los dos eran seres humanos, con la leve diferencia de que ellos podían dar a luz.

"**¿Recuerdas a Omasan?" **

El pequeño asintió.

"**Recuerdas que él nos decía que nosotros salimos de él, de su panza" **guardó silencio, Gaara volvió asentir. **"Pues, tu eres como Omasan, tu puedes dar hijos" **

"**¿Doy hijos?" **

Ahora era el turno del mayor para afirmar.

"**¿Y eso es malo?" **su voz se tornó triste. Kankorou volteó a verlo extrañado. **"Mi papá golpeaba a Omasan, igual que lo hace conmigo… ¿es porque Oksan no nos quiere?**

El mayor guardó silencio, no sabía que decir.

"**Vámonos" **con ello emprende la marcha nuevamente.

"**¿Los hombres no quieren a los hombres-b hermano?" **dijo, voz inocente.

El otro chico solamente detuvo, no seguro si decirle algo o mantener callado nuevamente.

"**Algunos" **con ello vuelve a caminar. **"Apresúrate Gaara o Oksan se enfadará" **

Con ello el menor asustó al hecho de su Oksan enfadarse, trató de apresurarse, sin embargo, sus heridas y su pierna lastimada no le ayudaban en mucho. De pronto sintió unas manos agarrarlo y levantarlo. Kankoruo lo sentó en sus hombros, llevándolo.

Una leve sonrisa se mostró en la cara del pelirrojo.

"**¿Tú me odias hermano?" **inquirió.

"**No" **

"**Pero tú eres hombre" **

Hubo nuevamente silencio, así duró hasta llegar a su casa.

Dentro el mayor observó por alguna señal de su Oksan, al no verla suspiró en alivio; se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano y gentilmente lo acostó en su cama, le acerco su osito de peluche y antes de salir, se volteó a él.

"**No todos los odian, sin embargo hay muchos que lo hacen, lo siento Gaara, quisiera que no fuera así" **dicho eso, salió del cuarto.

Ahí en la oscuridad, el pequeño analizaba las palabras de su hermano, no las entendía del todo bien, lo único que sabía bien era:

"**Nadie me ama" **

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø  
Fin del Flashback  
Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

El recuerdo bailó por su mente semiconsciente, pronto la oscuridad parecía aproximarse a él poco a poco, como unos pasos se escucharon llegar a donde él estaba. 

Todo se tornó oscuro…

* * *

**:::x:::♥_Notas Finales_♥:::x:::**

Hiya!!!! Bueno primero les aclaro algo:

**Güero **se le dice a las personas que son rubias o de cabellera amarilla y castaña clara nn…aunque también se le suele decir a los que tienen la piel blanca…pero aquí no la usaré de esa forma uu…sorry si no expliqué. Creí que se entendía, pero igual es una jerga de acá de México y quienes no son de aquí, pos no entenderán.

**Tirar o tirarte **es una manera vulgar de decir que quieres tener sexo con alguien, es una manera muy despectiva la cual el quien lo dice, lo hace despreciando o dando en cierta manera de animal o objeto a la persona. Es comúnmente usada por los jóvenes y la mayoría de los hombres la dicen (también las mujeres, pero aún así es más usual en hombres nn)

Otras dudas de palabras que no entienda me dicen nn…trato de escribirlo de manera que se entienda no importa de donde seas, sin embargo hay palabras que mantengo en mi forma coloquial de hablar…aunque en realidad no me gusta usarlas mucho. Sin embargo, usándolas, les da más aire real a los personajes.

Por cierto, si te preguntabas no uso el término que usa Naruto al terminar casi todas sus oraciones: **Datte bayo**…es porque en realidad no me había fijado que lo decía mucho…hasta hace poco y bueno, pos como ya lo hice así, ya mejor lo continuó de esa forma, de todos modos, Naruto se expresa muy mal XDDD…que despectivo es el chico no? uu

Bueno como pudieron darse cuenta Naruto aquí es el malo muahahahahaha y Lee es el bueno yay XP…y bueno no sé si Kankorou fuera así de bueno y protector con Gaara de chiquito, yo lo dudo, por algo odia a los niños…en fin, aquí lo será XDDD, ja si voy a poner a Itachi como un buen hermano, como solía serlo antes de ser un maldito y matar a todosU jejejejeje

En fin…dejen reviews!!!! Todos sus comentarios son leídos y los estimo mucho. Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme hacedlo por favor, son bien recibidos y me hacen feliz nn. Grax de antemano!!!

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø  
Continuará…X3 chi!!!!  
Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

♥**L.M.N♥  
:::X:::Ludra Maco Naít:::X:::**


	4. Plática en la enfermería

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•****♥****•xXx• xXx•****♥****•xXx•xXx•****♥****•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

**"In the edge of the end"**  
_(Por S.L.E aka Ludra-Jenova)_

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•****♥****•xXx• xXx•****♥****•xXx•xXx•****♥****•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

**:::x:::♥**_**Notas de Ludra**_**♥:::****x:::**

Hiya!!!non…oh bien, primero que nada, SORRY!!!!! T-T realmente me tomó mucho actualizar, según me llevaban la cuenta, fueron más de 5 meses???OoO OMG!!!! Bueno es que la verdad andaba arreglando algunos asuntos por acá de mi carrera, como buscando trabajo (que ya tengo X3) y haciendo otro fic n-nU jejejejejejejejeje…sí, es lo malo de tener tantos fics al mismo tiempo u-u…LO SÉ!!!! Uno debe de terminar uno y luego seguirle al otro…lo sé, no más que tiendo aburrirme de escribir siempre el mismo uu, además de que las mendigas ideas llegan tan rápido ò-o…sorry…actualmente el fic cual he estado trabajando más es "Choosing a Destiny" de Death Note (si les gusta DN, los animo a leer mi fic XDD) y actualmente quería no más actualizar ese y ningún otro hasta tenerlo…no más que el fic será bien largo o-oU…y bueno después de leer algunos reviews de ustedes, pos me dio pena dejarlos sin actualización uu…por eso, les digo que no actualizaré tan rápido, pero trataré de mantener este fic y el otro al día…sorry!!!

Bueno después de rollo XDDD…les dejo con el chap!!!! Y nos leemos abajo!!! X3

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•****♥****•xXx• xXx•****♥****•xXx•xXx•****♥****•xXx•xXx------­Ø  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
Ø------­xXx•xXx•****♥****•xXx• xXx•****♥****•xXx•xXx•****♥****•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

"**¿El peor lugar para hombres-b?" **

Sasuke lo miró extraño ante lo dicho.

"**Si así es" **Kiba le sonrió.

"**¿Por qué?" **

"**Ahhh eso es porque aquí hay mucho anti-b" **dijo airosamente. **"Inclusive en la escuela hay una banda" **

"**¿Una banda?" **voz curiosa. **"¿Cómo?" **

"**Si, hay una banda de chicos quienes se encargan de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a cualquier que sea B" **explicó mientras se colocaba el perrito en la cabeza. **"Golpean, roban, acosan y demás a cualquier b que se cruce en su camino, son muy violentos y todos les temen miedo…bueno a excepción de nosotros" **sonrió.

"**¿Ustedes?" **levantó una ceja en suspicacia. **"¿Quiénes son «nosotros»?" **

"**Mi banda" **le dio una amplia sonrisa. **"Nosotros somos una banda de hombres-b que nos encargamos de hacerle frente a la otra, nos encargamos de proteger a otros de nuestro sexo"**

"**¿Proteger?" **

"**Sí, la mayoría de todos los hombres-b no saben pelear, por lo mismo son presa fácil de ellos" **

Asintió el pelinegro, él mejor que nadie sabía lo inútiles que eran varios B.

"**Nosotros somos pocos, pero por lo menos sabemos pelear y principalmente…" **guardó silencio un momento. **"…no nos dejamos de ellos" **

Dicho esto, provocó una sonrisa en el otro chico. Al fin había encontrado otros como él.

'_Vaya…quizás lo que dijo Itachi sea cierto' _

"**Me parece interesante su banda, quisiera unirme" **

"**¿Unirte?" **extrañó. **"¿Sabes pelear?" **

"**Bastante" **dijo voz superior.

"**Hmmm…tendré que ver eso, en realidad no pareces un chico rudo" **resopló.

"**Entonces necesitas lentes, porque sé pelear, he tenido muchos problemas por lo mismo" **cruzó sus brazos como su mirada se mostraban superior. **"No te atrevas a dudar de mí" **

"**Wow, wow…calmado chico, bueno por lo menos tienes una lengua afilada, eso sirve mucho" **le sonrió con presunción. **"Ya veremos como te va con Naruto y su banda" **

"**¿Naruto?" **sorprendió.

"**¿Qué, lo conoces?" **extrañó.

"**Ahmm… ¿es un chico de cabello rubio, con rayas en sus mejillas, una cara de idiota inocente, ojos azules cielo y de actitud extraña?" **

"**Mejor explicación imposible" **se mofó. **"No me digas que ya empezó a molestarte…vaya ese chico sí que es rápido" **dijo mientras se rascaba una mejilla. Akamaru ladró en acuerdo.

"**No exactamente…" **comenzó.

'_¡No puedo creer que ese chico sea un HOMBRE! Con esa cara que tiene no lo parece' _

"**Pero…cómo es posible que él sea un hombre…" **pensó en voz alta.

"**No dejes que su cara de inocente te engañe" **insinuó el otro chico, voz seria. **"Quizás no aparenta serlo, pero es el líder de la banda y uno de los peores anti-b, es un completo bastardo" **

Sasuke no dijo nada, aún continuaba en shock ante la verdad revelada.

Por un momento Sasuke se sintió un idiota¿por qué?, el chico odiaba a los hombres y por un momento le había agradado el chico, a pesar de conocerse de una manera muy extraña y volátil. A pesar de eso, él había sentido que el otro chico era agradable y quizás un buen amigo, más ahora al saber esto…le odiaba.

"**Entonces ese imbécil es hombre" **se dijo así mismo. **"Con mayor razón quiero ser parte de su banda" **

Kiba lo miró por un rato, en su cara se mostraba el semblante de odio, algo muy normal en un hombre-b, sin embargo, esa sensación no era buena. Al Perruno no le agradó ver esa cara en el otro, le recordaba a él cuando era más joven, antes de conocerlo, antes de enamorarse.

"**¿Tú los odias, no?" **

"**Por supuesto, quien no puede odiar a esos malditos bastardos" **rechinó sus dientes al pronunciar las últimas palabras. **"Ellos deberían ser lo que estén muertos" **

Kiba suspiró en resignación. Sabía muy bien como se sentía Sasuke, en realidad muchos de ellos estarían igual, él estaba como él, y como no serlo, todo ellos tenían historias tristes donde los golpes, el odio y el rencor era su pan de cada día. No era de menos llegar a odiarlos. Sin embargo, esa no era la solución.

Sin querer discutir con el chico nuevo, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz, luego habría tiempo para debatir sobre odiar a los hombres o no, no obstante, este día se sentía muy bien como para amargarse tan temprano.

"**Ok, te admitiré en la banda, pero aún así estarás a prueba a ver si realmente eres bueno¿de acuerdo?" **dijo después de un tiempo de silencio.

"**No hay problema" **

"**Bien, hoy nos juntaremos a debatir sobre un problema en el parque al terminar las clases, ahí te presentaré a todos los demás¿cierto Akamaru?" **comentó, el perrito ladró apoyando lo dicho por su dueño.

"**Bien" **

"**¡KIBA!" **

Los dos chicos voltearon al oír el grito de alguien.

No muy lejos de ellos un joven de cabello negro en coleta traía a un chico bajito en su espalda, al parecer inconsciente. Al verlos Kiba corrió a ellos, seguido de cerca por el azabache.

"**Dios Shikamaru¿qué le pasó a Gaara?" ** Su voz era preocupación pura.

"**No lo sé, cuando venía para acá lo encontré inconsciente en el suelo" ** mencionó. Sin embargo su atención se centró en cierto chico nuevo. **"¿Quién eres tú?" **

"**Me llamo Sasuke" **dijo tan casualmente.

"**No te preocupes Shikamaru, ahora él es uno de nosotros" ** le tranquilizó como ayudaba al pelinegro con el pequeño. **"Luego te explico, tenemos que llevar a Gaara a la enfermería, rápido" **

Con un asentir, los chicos llevaron al pelirrojo dentro de la escuela.

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•****♥****•xXx• xXx•****♥****•xXx•xXx•****♥****•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

"**Ahhhh" **

Los quejidos de dolor como de enojo reinaron en aquel parque, dos almas luchaban con todo, intentando hacer reaccionar al otro. Si las palabras no servían, quizás los golpeas sí.

"**¡MATARÉ A GAARA Y TODOS LOS HOMBRES-B!" **gritó venenosamente el rubio, apenas con aliento, su cara y cuerpo maltratado.

"**¡ATREVETE A TOCAR A GAARA Y TE MATO!" **replicó de igual forma el otro chico.

Los dos apenas podían estar de pie, después de su batalla campal, sus cuerpos estaban al límite aunque su furia y odio continuara intacta. Así sin poder proseguir más, los dos cayeron al suelo respirando difícilmente.

"**Los veo muy animados, chicos" **

La voz llamó su atención.

"**¡Kakashi-sensei!" **sorprendió Lee.

"**¡Yo!" ** Les saludo con esa sonrisa tan usual.

"**¿Qué hace aquí, sensei?"** Lee inquirió, realmente se encontraba atónito de verlo.

"**Bueno, este parque es muy lindo y decidí venir un rato a leer antes de las clases" **mencionó como mostraba su libro. **"Aunque no esperaba ver a dos de mis alumnos pelearse con tal cizaña¿puedo saber el por qué?" **

Realmente sabía la razón, aún así quería escucharla de sus bocas. Claro también sabía a la perfección que ninguno le diría la verdad.

"**Nada" **dijo, en ello se levantó lentamente.

"**¿Naruto?" ** Extrañó el otro chico al oírlo.

"**Sí, no fue nada¿verdad Lee?" ** Le miró intensamente.** "Sólo una pelea sin sentido¿cierto?" **

"**Sí" **afirmó, al mismo tiempo se levantaba.

"**Hmmm… ¿y desde cuándo una pelea sin sentido es tan salvaje y agresiva?, parecían quererse matar" **

"**Nos dejamos llevar" **resopló con enfado. **"Y yo ya me voy, sino llegaré tarde a la escuela" **

Dicho eso, comenzó alejarse.

Kakashi observó detenidamente como el chico se marchaba; dio un leve suspiro de resignación.

'_Naruto… ¿hasta cuándo abrirás los ojos?' _ Inquirió mentalmente, luego su mirada recayó en el otro chico.

"**Lee… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?" **

"**No señor" **

"**¿En serio?" ** Le miró suspicaz.

Negó firmemente con la cabeza. Nuevamente otro suspiró salió de sus labios cubiertos.

"**De acuerdo, para la próxima…no se dejen llevar o quizás si se maten de verdad" **remarcó.

Ante lo dicho Lee le aseguró no volverse a pelear así de nuevo. Con una disculpa, el chico se marchó corriendo, pronto las clases comenzarían y ser impuntual era algo que el joven no solía hacer.

El peliplateado se mantuvo en silencio como observaba a Lee irse por otro lado, claro, después de la pelea sería estúpido ir por el mismo sendero del güero.

Se llevó una mano a su nuca y sin querer prestar más atención al asuntó, volvió a pasearse por el parque mientras leía con afán su lectura.

El parque volvió a estar tranquilo.

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•****♥****•xXx• xXx•****♥****•xXx•xXx•****♥****•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

"**Veo que usan mucho este lugar" **

La voz de Sasuke hizo eco en la diminuta enfermería.

Hacía unos cuantos minutos, los dos chicos abrieron la enfermería tan fácil como si este fuera su hogar. No podía culparlos; él solía usarlo con frecuencia en cada pelea en sus anteriores escuelas, por lo mismo, aprendió abrir cerrojos para entrar principalmente cuando no había nadie; a altas horas de la madrugada o de la noche. Era obvio que ellos hacían lo mismo.

"**Sí" **le sonrió el castaño. **"Es como nuestro segundo hogar" **

"**Entiendo, también es el mío" **

"**Mejo dicho el de todos los B" ** le miró de reojo.

En ello el otro chico se les acercó.

"**Ya chequé a Gaara" **les informó.

"**¿Y bien?" **

"**No muestra ninguna herida, al parecer sólo fue un simple desmayo" **

"**Podría ser que…" ** asustó ante la idea.

"**Lo dudo, pero si queremos estar seguros, es mejor despertarlo y preguntarle" **insinuó.

"**De acuerdo, voy por esa cosa para despertar…y espero que el estúpido enfermero no las haya cambiado de lugar¡arg! Como me enfada que lo haga…" **

Y mientras Kiba continuaba su auto-plática sobre las medicinas y el enfermero, los otros dos chicos lo observaron sintiendo pena ajena.

"**¿Eres nuevo no?" **

La voz del pelinegro le llamó, Sasuke asintió a su pregunta sin querer hablar.

"**Entonces Sasuke…ahora eres uno de los nuestros¿no?" **suspiró. **"Mi nombre es Shikamaru y por si te preguntas, el chico que está en la camilla se llama Gaara, también es de la banda" **

"**¿Qué le pasó?" **

"**No tengo la mínima idea, de seguro es…" **

"**¡Es culpa de Lee!" ** Kiba rebatió, enfadado por completo. **"Ese maldito de Lee" ** continuó refunfuñando mientras se dirigía al pelirrojo.

"**¿Lee?" **una mirada extrañada por parte del azabache hacia el otro chico, fue lo único para decir «no entiendo nada y quién es ese»

Shikamaru suspiró nuevamente, como murmuraba su típico «que problemático»

"**Lee es uno de la banda de Naruto…" **guardó silencio por un momento. **"…bueno mejor dicho era" **

"**¿Qué insinúas?" **

"**Bien, creo que ya te habló Kiba sobre Naruto y su banda anti-b ¿no es cierto?" **

Asintió.

"**Pues como nosotros, ellos son varios, Lee era uno de ellos antes de abandonarla, según porque ya no es anti-b" **

Lo miró perplejo, era raro ver a un hombre cambiar, por no decir imposible. Para Sasuke un anti-b era desde el momento de nacer hasta su muerte, nunca cambiaba, así eran los hombres, por ello los odiaba con toda su alma.

"**Eso es imposible, ellos no cambian, así son hasta la hora de su muerte" **menospreció.

"**Quizás, aunque Lee no deja de jurar que es un hombre diferente" **instó el claro, no tenía ganas de discutir, lo mejor era darlo por la paz.

"**¡Estupideces!" **

La voz de Kiba los sorprendió.

"**Yo aún no creo que él haya cambiado" ** bufó. **"Hablamos de Lee, la mano derecha de Naruto, el don segundo bastardo, es imposible pensar¡no! es ilógico creer que sea diferente" **se volteó. **"Mucho menos después de todo el daño que le hizo a Gaara" ** su mirada decayó.

"**La palabra nuevo, les suena" **riñó. **"Sería mucho pedir una explicación más detalla de todo" **

En ello unas cuantas palmaditas en su espalda captó su atención.

"**Jeje, veo que tienes carácter Sasuke, esta bien te contaré" ** sonrió levemente para luego poner su semblante tranquilo y de aburrimiento. **"Todos nosotros hemos sufrido a lo largo de nuestra vida, es parte de ser lo que somos" **rió un poco. **"Sin embargo, nunca como Gaara" **

Sasuke lo miró seriamente, la historia parecía ser larga, por lo mismo dispuso de una silla para sentarse, al hacerlo continuó su atención hacía el otro pelinegro.

"**El chico está seriamente lastimado, no solamente físicamente, si no psicológicamente" **cruzó sus brazos. **"Gaara difícilmente confía en alguien, sea hombre o B, de hecho nos costó mucho que pudiera confiar en nosotros, para él, todos tratan de lastimarlo y siempre está defensivo" **

"**No lo culpo" **mofó.

"**Igual yo, sin embargo su estado mental es delicado, cualquier error puede lastimarlo y actúa agresivamente, no solamente con uno, sino también hacia él" **

Con ello, el azabache aturdió.

"**¿Insinúas qué ha intentado suicidarse?" **

"**No exactamente, más bien a intentando matar y cuando se da cuenta de sus acciones, suele desquitar su dolor o enojo consigo mismo" **resopló tristemente. **"Quizás su intensión no es suicidarse, aunque varias veces se a lastimado tan grave como para estar al borde de la muerte" **masajeo su frente como un recuerdo llegó a su cabeza. **"Se a salvado de milagro" **

"**Ya veo" **su vista recayó en la camilla donde se encontraba acostado el pelirrojo mientras el otro chico aún continuaba buscando por la medicina. **"¿Y ese tal Lee, cuál es su historia?" **

"**Lee era conocido como el mejor amigo de Naruto, siempre estaban juntos e inclusive los dos eran unos completos bastardos" ** mencionó, el recordar lo ponía de mal humor. **"Los dos eran los que peor trataban a los hombres-b, muchas veces fueron reportados, pero…" **

"**Si lo sé, eso siempre pasa…el favoritismo" **rechinó sus dientes.

"**Exacto, por eso nació nuestra banda, cada uno de nosotros peleaba con alguno de la banda de Naruto y ahí fue cuando Lee puso su mirada en Gaara" **bufó. **"A Lee siempre le ha gustado jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, quebrantarlos desde aquí" **señaló con su dedo la cabeza. **"Por lo mismo, Gaara era un perfecto candidato" **lo miró seriamente. **"Lee es un maldito profesional en la actuación, se presenta a ti fingiendo ser una persona agradable, buena gente, amistoso, cuando por dentro ya tiene una trampa para destruirte, exactamente algo así fue lo que le pasó a Gaara" **

Sasuke atendió completamente, curiosidad por completo.

"**¿Lo qué le pasó?"**

"**Sí, Lee le tendió una trampa a Gaara, fingió ser el chico bueno quien se arrepiente de sus acciones…"**

"**En otras palabras lo que ahora está haciendo" **

Los dos voltearon ante el comentario del castaño. Quien al parecer había puesto un intermedio en su búsqueda.

"**Ahm…sí, exactamente" **

"**Entonces Lee ya había jugado este juego antes" ** Sasuke meditó un momento.

"**Así es y lo peor de todo es que Gaara lo creyó" ** gruñó. **"Lee fingió arrepentirse, que lo amaba, que quería estar con el, protegerlo y otras estupideces, cuando Gaara por fin confió en él, fue ahí cuando el bastardo…" **

"**Kiba tranquilízate" **Shikamaru le cortó la palabra al ver la furia de su amigo.

El otro chico simplemente resopló con irritación y de nueva cuenta volvió a la tarea.

"**Lo siento, pero ya sabes como me enfada recordar eso" ** dicho eso, se alejó.

"**¿Y ustedes no hicieron nada?" **inquirió el azabache. **"Si sabían que era mentira porque no lo ayudaron" **

"**Lo…"**

"**¡Lo hicimos!" **Kiba gritó atrás de un escritorio. **"¡Pero el muy idiota confiaba más en él que nosotros!" **

"**Kiba" **Shikamaru lo miró de reojo. **"Continúa buscando, yo me encargo de explicar¿de acuerdo?" **

Asintió para proseguir con la búsqueda. El pelinegro suspiró.

"**Que problemático" **se frotó la cien. **"Como dijo Kiba, Gaara confiaba más en él, por lo mismo Lee lo lastimo y mucho" **

"**¿Lo violó o algo?" **

El comentario sorprendió al de la coleta, quien lo miró con grandes ojos.

"**No, eso fue lo bueno" **dijo con alivio. **"Cuando nos enteramos de qué Gaara intentó quitarse la vida, también pensamos en eso, sin embargo no fue así" **

"**No lo violó e intentó suicidarse¿Qué demonios le hizo como para hacerlo?" **resopló con hastío.

"**Como te dije, el estado mental de Gaara es delicado, quizás por fuera no lo aparenta, pero él es bastante ingenuo como sensible" **remarcó. **"Lee le metió en la cabeza que la culpa del odio de los hombres hacia nosotros era por su culpa, por que nació, entre más mentiras y la única forma de solucionarlo es con su muerte" **

"**¡¿QUÉ?!" **se levantó estridentemente. **"¡Cómo es posible que haya creído semejante mentira, es un idiota!" **

"**Hey tranquilo, no puedes culparlo, su vida ha sido horrible y Lee no es el único quien le ha hecho creer lo mismo, su Oksan solía decírselo" **dijo simplonamente.

"**Así que…traumas de la infancia ¿eh?" **

"**Sí…pero quien no lo está en estos días, sobre todo de nuestro sexo" **adujo. **"Además creemos en otros factores" **

"**¿Cómo?" **le miró suspicaz.

"**Gaara tiene muy arraigado en su cabeza que no es amado ni como amigo, por eso no creía en nosotros" **

"**Es un idiota" **desdeñó.

"**¡Hey!" ** Kiba llamó sentándose a un lado de Shikamaru. **"Cuidado con las palabras, si eres parte de nosotros, debes saber que aquí nadie es un idiota, MUCHO MENOS Gaara" **

"**Vaya favoritismo" **

"**Créeme Sasuke, cuando llegas a conocer a Gaara por un largo tiempo y dejas aún lado su parte fría, seria y casi sin sentimientos, sientes un instinto natural de querer protegerlo" **

El azabache sonrió con desdén al de la coleta.

"**¿Realmente?" **se volvió a sentar. **"De acuerdo, ya lo veremos…y sobre los factores" **

"**Bueno, como Gaara es así, creemos que fue un factor importante para llegar a confiar tanto en Lee, después de todo, el hombre le llegó diciendo que lo amaba" **

"**Iluso" **murmuró, ganando una intensa mirada por el Perruno.

"**También creemos que Gaara se enamoró de él" **resopló sencillamente.

Ante este comentario Sasuke quedó perplejo.

"**Y aún lo creemos" ** Kiba tomó la palabra.

"**¿Por qué?" **

"**Porque aún continúa sin decirnos toda la verdad" ** mencionó Shikamaru como se recargaba en la pared. **"Varias veces lo hemos encontrado con Lee en secreto"**

"**Entonces los dos andan"**

"**No, porque siempre es Lee quien le está rogando por su perdón y Gaara lo rechaza" **

Sasuke sorprendió. El imaginarse a un hombre rogarle a un hombre-b era una escena imposible para él; sabía a la perfección de varias, todas ellas el quien suplicaba era el B, no el hombre, era lo «normal» y ahora al saber sobre esto, simplemente no podía créelo.

"**Un momento, dicen que él lo ama¿entonces por qué lo rechaza?, si es tan ingenuo, debería creerle y volver con él¿no?" **

"**Sí, sería lo más lógico, sin embargo…" **

"**¡Estamos hablando de Gaara!" ** Clamó el castaño cortándole la palabra a su amigo. **"¡El chico ni siquiera debe saber que está enamorado!" **

Sasuke extrañó, claramente se podía distinguir en su mirada un «no entiendo ni madres»

"**Permíteme explicarte" **Shikamaru tomó la palabra. **"Para Gaara los conceptos de amor, amistad, amabilidad, cariño, etcétera…no los comprende, cuando alguien es bueno con él, lo relaciona con algo, por ejemplo compromiso, obligación, pero nunca en forma positiva y cuando él siente esas…hmm…sensaciones, se hace un caos en su mente y termina por negarlas" **

El azabache analizó. Por un momento volteó su vista hacia el pelirrojo; aún dormido.

"**Por eso dicen que él ni siquiera sabe" **

Asintieron.

'_Con que ese idiota está enamorado de uno de ellos' _ pensó, su mirada aún recaía en él. _'Tenía que ser un idiota, sólo uno podría enamorarse de un hombre' _

Antes de poder articular palabra alguna, el timbre de la escuela se escuchó.

Los chicos sorprendieron, el tiempo se fue tan rápido como un parpadear de ojos. Se levantaron cada uno de sus propios asientos; Kiba se apresuró a buscar la medicina mientras Shikamaru le decía a Sasuke adelantarse, que ellos irían cuando Gaara despertara. Así sin deferir, el azabache se fue a su primera clase.

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•****♥****•xXx• xXx•****♥****•xXx•xXx•****♥****•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

Los pasillos abandonados ahora se encontraban repletos con jóvenes estudiantes, cada quien con sus grupos, hablando, jugando, entre más. Se podía ver claramente la división entre hombres y B como para decir: A la derecha hombres y la izquierda hombres-B. Así era la vida. 

Sasuke caminó entre la muchedumbre, observando las miradas de ambos bandos en él. Siempre le pasaba y aunque se mostraba indiferente, le fastidiaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos de fastidio, el chico por fin llegó a su destino. El Aula-B. ¿Podría haber más grande ironía en el mundo?

Entró al salón tranquilamente; adentro ya habían varios jóvenes sentados, la mayoría se encontraban apartados, silenciosos…eran nuevos como él; sin embargo, esa actitud se les quitaría cuando conocieran algunos amigos, en el caso se Sasuke, continuaría.

Al tomar un asiento el chico esperó por la segunda campanada, la cual marcaría el inicio de clases. Así sin tener más que hacer, se mantuvo como los demás… Silencioso.

"**¡Oi si es Sasuke!"**

La voz tan alegre sacó al azabache de su tranquilidad, sorprendido al darse cuenta de quien era. Ese timbre era inconfundible.

"**¿Na-Naruto?" **

No más terminó de decir el nombre del otro chico cuando este se encontraba enfrente, sonriéndole con amplia sonrisa. Al verlo tan cerca de su rostro Sasuke asustó como instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás.

"**¡Sí él único y el mejor!" **vociferó, como todo el salón clavó su atención en los dos. **"Sabes Sasuke, no esperaba verte aquí, entonces eres uno de los nuevo, que coincidencia y lo mejor es que seremos amigos" **continuó como su sonrisa aún tan amplia como ninguna. **"Sabes, estaba pensando, ya que eres bueno para pelear, pensaba invitarte a unirte a mi banda" **

Sasuke lo miró perplejo, no creía lo que oía.

'_Este idiota cree que soy ¡HOMBRE!… ¡COMO SE ATREVE!' _ Enfureció ante la sola idea.

Repentinamente su mirada cambió a furia pura. Al ver tal reacción, la sonrisa del rubio decayó, en su lugar se mostró una de preocupación.

"**Oi Sasuke, por qué la cara encabro…" **

Sin poder terminar, un fuerte golpe fue impuesto en su mejilla, lanzándolo lejos para estrellarse con cualquier objeto en su paso.

"**¡¡ARGH!!" **fue el chillido de dolor por parte de rubio. **"¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA SASUKE!" **gruñó.

Todos los alumnos observaron la escena, varios temerosos, otros emocionados y unos preocupados. No importaba sus sensaciones, nadie se interpondría entre ellos, menos si Naruto era uno de los peleadores.

"**¿¡QUE ME PASA!?" **clamó, voz recia. **"¡COMO TE ATREVES A PENSAR EN MÍ COMO UN HOMBRE!" **

Naruto aturdió; lentamente se levantó con quejidos de su parte. Su mirada aún perpleja.

"**¿Qué insinúas?" ** Su voz fue débil. **"¿Acaso…acaso tú eres…" **

"**Si, imbécil" **su vista tan intensa como si con ella, pudiera matar.

Naruto congeló, sus ojos abrieron a más no poder y su gran habilidad para hablar, se entumió para dejarlo mudo. No podía creerlo.

'_No…Sasuke es…es…'_

"**¡ERES EN MALDITO HOMBRE-B!"**

Todas las miradas recayeron en el azabache, quien solamente sonreía con superioridad…

* * *

**:::x:::♥**_**Notas Finales**_**♥****:::x:::**

Yay!!!! notas finales…bueno que tal les pareció eh??? n-n espero les haya gustado, este es el chap más largo, fueron 12 hojitas!!! XP hihihihihi…y bueno, en el siguiente sabrán más que pasó con las parejitas al principio, CHI!!!! Mayor razón pa' amenazar a su autora por la actualización…UN MOMENTO!!! Mi no debería decir eso o U…en fin

Yay…este capi trató más sobre la relación de Lee y Gaara, principalmente de Gaara XDD y pos ahí tienen!!!!! Kiba es el líder (curioso no??...es que lo pensé así antes de saber que Shikamaru era el líderU y pos así lo dejé XP), todos quieren proteger a Gaara!!! Y SHIKAMARU hizo su entrada XDDD…ahhh también Kakashi, pero solamente un poquito, luego saldrán los demásU…en fin…yay Naruto y Sasuke…uyyy ¿Qué pasará con esos dos, ahora que ya saben que sexo son?...¿se matarán? –le dan un zape a Ludra- Hey!!!¬¬…o.oU…cherto, no se pueden matar, si no como razón son pareja ahora o …jajajajajaja no más era pa' darle suspenso a la cosa…pero aquí no más no funciona uuU…en fin. Nos vemos en el siguiente chap!!!!

Dejen reviews!!! Todos sus reviews son leídos, agradecidos y respondidos (si puedo, pero haré todo lo posible por hacerlo n-n) y hacen a esta humilde escritora actualizar más rápido (o actualizar ya de perdis XDDD…como esta ocasiónU). Grax de antemano!!!!

**PD:** Los invito a ver mi galería en Deviantart (chequen mi Bio por el link plis n-n) y espero les gusten mis dibujos, hay desde normal hasta yaoi XDD. Grax de antemano!!!

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø  
Continuará…X3 chi!!!!  
Ø------­xXx•xXx•♥•xXx• xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

**♥L.M.N♥  
:::X:::Ludra Maco Naít:::X:::**


	5. El final part1

**Ø--­xXx•xXx•****•xXx• xXx•****•xXx•xXx•****•xXx•xXx--­Ø**

**"In the edge of the end"  
**_(Por S.L.E aka Ludra-Jenova)_

**Ø--­xXx•xXx•****•xXx• xXx•****•xXx•xXx•****•xXx•xXx--­Ø**

* * *

**:x:**_**Notas de Ludra**_**:****x****:**

Hiya!!o…OMG!! Si lo sé, de seguro ya pensaban que este fic estaba muerto…bueno no los culpo…lleva meses…si no es que completamente un año sin actualizar, OMG!! Sorry si de algo les sirve de consuelo, otro fic que adoro que es de Phoenix Wright, la autora también se tarda siglos en actualizar (jejejejejeje a quien me recordará U) y pues bueno, ESTOY IGUAL QUE USTEDES!! Que me muero por la continuación XDDD…así que por lo mismo me dije: "Pobe de mis lectores, deben de estarse muriendo como yo por una actualización, buaaa les daré una" y tadan!! Les traigo una!! :3 jejejejejejejeje

En fin en esta actualización siento que varios dejarán de leerlo (por cierta parejita, que creo que los freakeará XDDD), en fin, tienen todo el derecho de dejar de leerlo cuando gusten (y más si no les agrada ciertas parejitas n-nU)

Bueno no quiero quitar la sorpresa, en este chap, en cierta parte habrá un poco de descripción sobre el parto de los hombres-b, así que espero no se me asqueen XDD jejejeje, aunque para mí se me hizo besho!! w en fin ya veremos cómo lo siente ustedes…

Y de nueva cuenta, un GRAN SORRY!! Para ustedes, espero continúen leyendo y esperemos que continúe con el fic más pronto de lo normalU (hagan changitos! ;3)

Ahora no les quito más el tiempo…y A LEER SE HA DICHO!!

* * *

**Ø--­xXx•xXx•****•xXx• xXx•****•xXx•xXx•****•xXx•xXx--­Ø**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Ø--­xXx•xXx•****•xXx• xXx•****•xXx•xXx•****•xXx•xXx--­Ø**

* * *

"**¡¡NARUTO!!" **

De inmediato el azabache corrió a socorrer a su Dameyo.

"**¡¡Naruto!! ¡Naruto!" ** Continuaba gritando mientras trataba de hacerlo reaccionar. **"¡Responde! ¡Naruto!" ** Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas. **"Naruto…por favor…no me dejes…" ** su voz era entrecortada.

En ello, varios soldados llegaron a donde estaba, sin importar nada agarraron a Sasuke levantándolo bruscamente.

"**¡Suéltenme! ¡NARUTO!" ** Trató de zafarse, no obstante, su estado no le ayudaba. **"¡Suél…!" **no terminó de hablar cuando un fuerte puñetazo le fue impuesto en su quijada.

"**¡Cállate maldita perra!" ** Gruñó.

"**Señor" ** llamó otro soldado. **"¿Qué hacemos con él?" ** Señaló al cuerpo del rubio.

"**¡Déjalo! Ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos" ** en ello agarra la barbilla de Sasuke, mirándolo intensamente. **"Lástima que serás devorado por el demonio…eres muy lindo" ** mofó.

"**Idiota" ** resopló el chico.

Ante ello, un nuevo puñetazo le fue impuesto.

"**¡Vámonos!" ** Ordenó.

Asintiendo, los demás soldados emprendieron la marcha, llevando consigo al azabache.

Sasuke observó en silencio el cuerpo de su Dameyo, lágrimas volvían a inundar su cara, como pequeños murmullos salían de su boca, repitiendo el nombre de Naruto.

'_Naruto…perdóname, por mi culpa ahora…estás muerto…Naruto…' _

Así sin poder hacer nada el chico fue llevado a una camioneta, pronto la cuenta regresiva de su muerte empezaría.

* * *

**Ø--­xXx•xXx•****•xXx• xXx•****•xXx•xXx•****•xXx•xXx--­Ø**

* * *

"**¡Lee!"**

Gaara no podía creerlo, su Dameyo estaba ahí tirado como si jamás hubiera tenido vida.

"**¡Lee!" ** Nuevamente gritó; sin embargo los dolores del parto volvieron. **"Argh" **

El bebé exigía nacer.

'_No, por favor, aún no…' _trataba de soportar el dolor.

"**Ga…Gaa…ra…" **

El pelirrojo sorprendió al oír la voz del pelinegro.

"**¡Lee!" ** Emocionó. **"¡Estás vivo!" **lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse, como un gran alivio reinaba en él.

En ello, el pelinegro comienza a levantarse lentamente. Por suerte divina, la bala no perforó ningún órgano vital, aunque el increíble dolor en su costado era punzante.

"…**Ga-Gaara… ¿estás…bien…?" ** Tartamudeó, apenas podía respirar.

"**¡Sí…argh!" ** De nuevo las contracciones.

'_Rayos…esto es malo, Gaara necesita un doctor de inmediato… ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué?' _intentó buscar alguna respuesta, no obstante, nada llegaba. _'¿Qué puedo hacer?… ¡Dios ayúdame!…ayuda a Gaara, sálvalo, yo no importo, no más él y mi hijo…por favor, ayúdalos…' _rogó, una diminuta lágrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos entrecerrados.

"**¡LEE!" **

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"**¡Kakashi-sensei!" ** Estaba estupefacto al ver al peliplateado ahí. **"¿Qué hace aquí?" **

"**Vine a ver porque tardaban tanto, ni tú ni Naruto llegaron al muelle" **mencionó.

"**¿Naruto no ha llegado? Algo malo debió pasarles" **rechinó sus dientes al pensar lo peor.

"**¡Argh!" **quejó el pelirrojo. **"¡El bebé…ya viene!" ** Chirrió en dolor.

"**¡¿Qué?!" **sorprendió el peliplateado.

"**Por favor Kakashi-sensei, Gaara necesita un doctor" **

"**Lo llevaré con Gai, él sabe como atender esto" ** indicó.

"**Gracias" ** le sonrió.

Dicho eso, les dio la espalda.

"**¿Qué vas hacer Lee?" **

"**Voy a distraerlos, necesitarán todo el tiempo posible para escapar" **

"**No seas tonto, en tu condición no podrás contra todo ellos, lo mejor es…"**

"**¡NO!" ** Le cortó. **"Es la única manera para que escapen…luego los alcanzaré" **

"**Lee" ** le miró con tristeza. **"De acuerdo" ** dicho eso se acerca a Gaara para cargarlo en sus brazos.

"**¡No!" ** Gritó. **"¡No me iré sin Lee! ¡Lee!" **angustió.

"**Perdona mi amor, pero es la única forma, por favor vete" **

"**¡No, no te dejaré…argh…!" **abraza a su estómago, intentando apaciguar el dolor. **"…L-Lee…" **

"**Kakashi-sensei, por favor, váyanse ya" ** su mirar era seria.

El peliplateado asintió, en ello comenzó a correr a pesar de las protestas de Gaara.

"**¡NO, LEE!" **

El grito comenzaba a sonar más débil como se iban alejando. Lee observó partir a su amor, aunque por dentro su corazón se rompía en pedazos, la esperanza de que su Damae y su hijo sobrevivieran, era lo único necesario para no importar dar su vida. Después de todo, desde el momento en que se enamoró de Gaara, su vida le pertenecía.

"**Gaara…" **susurró tranquilamente. **"Espero sean felices tú y mi hijo" ** su voz era amarga.

"**¡Ahí está, atrápenlo!" **

En cuestión de segundos, Lee se encontraba rodeado por muchos soldados, todos ellos apuntándole. Su tiempo terminaba hoy y su único arrepentimiento era…el no llegar a conocer a su hijo.

'_Perdóname Gaara, por no cumplir mi promesa…lo siento, no podré estar contigo por siempre'_

"**¿Dónde está?" **la voz de un comandante fue áspera. **"¿Dónde está el maldito bastardo?" **

"**No lo sé y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría" **su mirada era intensa, casi al grado de las miradas de Gaara. _'Adiós…mi querido Gaara…siempre te amaré' _

El destino estaba marcado, la vida del pelinegro llegaba a su final…

* * *

**Ø--­xXx•xXx•****•xXx• xXx•****•xXx•xXx•****•xXx•xXx--­Ø**

* * *

"**¡GAI!" **

Los gritos de Kakashi se escuchaban por todo el muelle.

"**¡GAI!" **

Al oír tremendos gritos, Gai salió lo más rápido posible, claro lo permitido gracias a su estado. Después de todo, al estar embarazado, uno se hacía más lento.

"**¿Qué pasa Kakashi?" **

"**¡Es Gaara!" **dijo mientras se acercaba a su Damae.

"**¡¿QUÉ?!" **asustó al ver al chico quejándose en los brazos de su Dameyo. **"¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿y dónde está Lee?! ¡Kakashi que…!" **No terminó de hablar cuando es interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

"**¡El bebé, el bebé ya viene!...argh…" **Dicho eso Gai se alarmó aún más.

"**¡¿QUÉ?! ¡AHHH KAKASHI PONLO EN ALGÚN LUGAR RÁPIDO!" **le ordenó a todo pulmón mientras comenzaba a decirle miles de cosas.

Kakashi al cerciorarse de colocar a Gaara en algún lugar cómodo, por no tener una cama en ese momento. Se apresuró a obtener todo lo que Gai le gritaba, por gracia divina, logró entenderle y obtuvo lo necesario para el parto.

"**¡TRANQUILO GAARA!" ** Le gritaba Gai. **"¡TODO SALDRÁ BIEN!" **decía aún nervioso.

"**Yo estoy tranquilo" **mencionó, mientras el pelinegro le quitaba los pantalones y se colocaba en medio de sus piernas. **"A quien quiero tranquilo es a ti" ** resopló preocupado.

Al verlo Gai sonrió nervioso.

"**Cierto, jeje…no te preocupes, ehm sé sobre esto" ** trató de embozar una sonrisa, una no muy esperanzadora. Gaara volvió a preocupar.

"**Más te vale, quiero a mi hi…argh" **volvió a quejarse. **"¡Gai, ya viene!" **

"**¡KAKASHI EL CUCHILLO!" **a pesar de tenerlo a un lado, el pelinegro no podía dejar de gritar.

"**Aquí está" ** se lo pasa.

"**No te preocupes Gaara, en cuanto corte el Cotae el bebé saldrá tan rápi…" **

"**¡CORTALO YA!" ** el pelirrojo ordenó.

Los dos hombres aturdieron ante el grito del chico, no obstante, Gai lo hizo.

Colocó el cuchillo para cortar el Cotae, tan pronto dio algo de presión en la punta filosa del objeto, la piel comenzó a abrirse tan fácil que el utensilio ya no era necesario. Al abrir un poco la abertura, Gai pudo observar una pequeña cabecita asomarse, aún sin lograrlo del todo.

"**¡Gaara lo veo!" **emocionó. **"Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es pujar y saldrá, en cuanto te diga lo haces" **Gaara asintió, intentando respirar. **"¡Ahora Gaara, puja!" ** el pelirrojo lo hizo, al cabo de dos más, el bebé salió. **"Lo tengo Gaa…" **no terminó cuando vio otra cabecita asomarse. **"¡¿Qué?!"**

"**¡¿PUJO?!" ** Preguntó, aún sin saber porque no terminaba el parto si el bebé ya había salido.

"**¡SÍ!" ** Gai dijo mientras le pasaba el bebé a Kakashi, el peliplateado lo recibió, aunque sin saber bien como actuar con la criatura en sus brazos.

Gaara pujó de nuevo; nuevamente el bebé salió a la tercera, al recibirlo Gai volvió a sorprender al ver otra cabecita saliendo. El pelirrojo continuó pujando, al parecer el último costó más trabajo ya que salió a la quinta.

Al salir el tercer bebé, Gaara al fin podía descansar. Gai por el contrario estaba en la tarea de cortar los cordones umbilicales, limpiar el Cotae de la sangre para poderse sanar mientras lidiaba con su sorpresa y un Kakashi igual de estupefacto como él. En ello el pelirrojo por fin después de unos segundos de alivio se levantó para ver a su hijo. Sin esperar la sorpresa de «hijos»

"**Mi hij…" **detuvo al ver como Gai y Kakashi tenían no un hijo, sino un total de tres. **"Mi…mi…" **no podía hablar de la sorpresa. Sin duda no la esperaba.

"**Felicidades Gaara" **llamó su atención Gai, quien ya hablaba normalmente. **"Eres un dichoso Omasan de trillizos" **

"**¿Tri-trillizos?" **Aún no podía creerlo.De repente unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos jade como una sonrisa se mostraba en esa cara tan pálida. **"Mis hijos…mis bebés" ** Kakashi le acercó a sus dos hijos mientras Gai le colocaba el tercero.

Los dos hombres vieron como Gaara vería a sus hijos con gran ternura, una muy rara vista por ellos, por lo general el pelirrojo nunca mostraba muchas emociones; sin embargo, ahí, una sonrisa junto con lágrimas de alegría el pelirrojo recibía a sus bebés. Ambos enternecieron ante la escena.

"**Mi bebés…mis lindos bebés" **continuaba diciendo el pelirrojo como su sonrisa ampliaba cada vez más.

Por un momento, su mala situación se había esfumado por unos instantes para mostrar un bello suceso. Un nacimiento.

* * *

**Ø--­xXx•xXx•****•xXx• xXx•****•xXx•xXx•****•xXx•xXx--­Ø**

* * *

Al pasar un tiempo, la noche se hacía más tranquila, al parecer los soldados redujeron su número y poco eran los que continuaban patrullando.

Gai se encontraba recargado en una caja en el almacén que usaban como refugió por el momento, la noche resultó agitada, más de lo normal y principalmente por un nacimiento el cual no se esperaba tan pronto. Suspiró en alivio.

Observó su propio vientre. Estaba redondeado como sería normalmente, aunque a comparación de Gaara el tenía apenas cinco meses y quizás no con gemelos ni trillizos, ya que su anchura era normal, como debía ser a ese avance. La acarició con ternura, deseaba que su bebé pronto llegara, aunque en estas épocas tan horrendas, deseaba que su bebé nunca nacieran, así no vería el espantoso mundo donde viviría, sí…llegaban a vivir lo suficiente.

La amargura volvió a Gai nuevamente. El pensar sobre si su hijo viviría o no, siempre lo entristecía. Aunque siempre trataba de ver todo de la mejor manera posible, ahora no había mucho de donde elegir. Y el saber que sus estudiantes sufrían lo mismo, le hería.

"**Gai" ** la voz sorprendió a el pelinegro.

"**¡Ah!…Kakashi, no me asustes así" **Suspiró con alivio. **"¿Encontraste a Lee?" ** Inquirió, no obstante, por la mirada y la seriedad del hombre, podía imaginarse la respuesta.

"**No, no estaba donde lo encontré, sin embargo…" **detuvo, no sabía si decir su descubrimiento o no. Después de todo, Gai quería a Lee como si fuera su propio hijo.

"**¡¿Qué?!" ** la angustia le carcomía el alma. **"¿Le pasó algo? ¡Kakashi!" **

El peliplateado suspiró. Se sentó enfrente de su Damae y con una mirada seria habló.

"**Encontré, casquetes de balas y mucha sangre derramada ahí" **dijo, voz seca.

Gai asustó al pensar lo peor.

"**Lee…Lee está…" **no se atrevía a decirlo o mejor dicho, no quería creerlo.

"**Puede ser" **se acercó aún más a Gai. **"Sin embargo no encontré su cadáver, ni rastros de él, lo más seguro es que se lo llevaron, quizás para torturarlo hasta decirles donde está Gaara" **

Gai estaba perplejo, no podía creer las palabras de su Dameyo. Comenzó a llorar.

"…**Lee…" **de pronto sintió como una mano acariciaba su vientre.

"**Mah, Lee es fuerte ya verás que estará bien" **Kakashi trató de consolarlo, aunque él sabía a la perfección que eran simples mentiras.

Conociendo a Lee, jamás les dirá donde está Gaara y al no conseguir la información, lo matarían. Así eran ellos. Después de todo, Gai, Sasuke y Gaara, eran los últimos hombres-B de esta región sin capturar.

Hubo un gran silencio entre ellos.

"**¿Qué pasó con Naruto y Sasuke?" ** el silencio se rompió ante la pregunta del pelinegro. **"¿Los encontraste?" **

"**No" **dijo simplemente. **"No sé qué pasó con ellos, lo más seguro es…" **

De repente se oye como alguien abre la puerta de la bodega abandonada y alguien entra.

Kakashi alarma, si eran algún soldado, no estaban en condiciones para pelear, menos con Gaara en su estado de sanación y bebés recién nacidos.

'_¡Maldición!' _dijo mentalmente, mientras en señas le decía a Gai ocultarse.

Al ir a investigar, se acercó lentamente a esa persona, se logró percatar que solamente era uno y quizás alguien herido por sus movimiento. La oscuridad no le ayudaba, por lo mismo no podía ver bien de quien se trataba.

En ello, el hombre se tropieza, maldiciendo. Al oírlo Kakashi alivió grandemente.

"**Naruto" ** Dice al salir de su escondite.

El rubio no podía ver bien ante la oscuridad, la poca luz de la luna y de las luces de afueran era escasa como para ver bien a la persona enfrente de él.

"**¿Kakashi?" **dijo inseguro. **"¿Eres tú?…argh" **

Al oírlo quejarse, el peliblando fue ayudarlo.

"**Con cuídado hijo" ** dijo suavemente mientras colocaba un brazo en su cuello y lo ayudaba a pararse. **"¿Te encuentras bi…?" **no terminó al sentir como algo pegajoso se sentía en la ropa del chico. **"¡Estás sangrando!" **asustó.

Naruto por el contrario rió amargamente mientras le decía «perdón»

Sin entender el porqué de esa disculpa, Kakashi lo pasó en alto, lo principal ahora era llevarlo a donde estaban Gai y Gaara, para curar su herida.

"**Vamos necesitamos atenderte de inmediato" **dicho eso, los dos comenzaron a caminar, aunque el rubio era más arrastrado por el peliplateado. **"Naruto, dime…" **comenzó mientras luchaba por llevarlo. **"¿Dónde está Sasuke?" **

Naruto no respondió.

"**Entiendo" **

No había necesidad de respuestas, el silencio lo confirmaba. Ahí entre la oscuridad, Kakashi llevaba a su hijo para sanarlo.

* * *

**Ø--­xXx•xXx•****•xXx• xXx•****•xXx•xXx•****•xXx•xXx--­Ø**

* * *

"**¿Gai?" **

El hombre observó al pelinegro acercarse a una de las ventanas. Solía hacerlo cuando se encontraba desconsolado; ver el cielo y la luna le ayudaban a despejar su mente, sus miedos.

"**¿Gai?" ** Vuelve a llamarle. Suspira en resignación y se acerca a él. **"¿Sucede algo Gai?" **

El pelinegro volteó a verlo, en su mirada la cual siempre se veía alegría, ahora se encontraba llena de preocupación como tristeza.

"**Naruto está bien, la herida no fue profunda, lo bueno es que fue superficial, aunque el sangró mucho" **volvió a ver hacia la ventana. **"Debe descansar, ahora está dormida junto con Gaara y sus bebés" **

Kakashi no dijo nada.

"**Gaara debe estar agotado para no sentir la presencia de Naruto, no despertó en absoluto, bueno, también el tener tres niños de un jalón no es bastante agotador" **rió levemente, aún viendo la ventana.

"…**Gai…" **Kakashi habló suavemente.

"**De seguro el Cotae ya cerró bien, se necesita como dos o tres horas aunque se sugiere tener mayor reposo, casi como doce horas, Gaara debe descansar mucho…" **sonrió amargamente.

"**Gai" **Su tono subió.

"**Y más los bebés, recién nacidos necesitan tener un reposo absoluto para poder…"**

"**¡Gai!" **repitió ahora más fuerte. El pelinegro volteó deteniendo su conversación. **"Gai se que estás nervioso y cuando hablas así, sé qué algo te preocupa, dime… ¿qué ocurre?" **

La mirada del pelinegro recayó al suelo, no quería ver Kakashi.

"**Yo…Kakashi, yo…" **una mano levantó su barbilla, para terminar viendo de frente al peliplateado.

"**Dime amor, no me gusta verte así" ** la voz del peliblando fue tan tierna, provocando un leve sonrojo en la mejillas del otro hombre.

"**Yo estaba…" **suspiró. **"Kakashi, estoy preocupado por nuestro hijo" **en ello toma la mano de su Dameyo y comienza acariciarla. **"¿Qué…qué pasa si nunca nace? ¿Si nunca logra vernos? Y si llega a nacer… ¿tendrá que sufrir lo mismo que nosotros?" ** Su voz comenzaba a quebrantarse.

Kakashi no sabía que decir, eran sus mismas preocupaciones, aunque intentaba no mostrarlas por el bien de Gai, siempre se había preguntado, «que pasaría si…»; las únicas respuestas eran crudas y dolosas.

Sin poder decir ni una mentira para consolarlo, el peliplateado abrazó a Gai con cariño y protección. Intentando aliviarlo de su angustia.

"**Aunque…" **la voz de Gai se oía apagada. **"Aunque a veces pienso si van a morir, mejor que mueran conmigo, sin ver el mundo…sin el sufrimiento" **

Kakashi asustó al oír las palabras del pelinegro.

"**¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Gai?!" **su voz era áspera. **"No digas eso ni de broma" **un poco de enojo se podía percatar en su tono.

"**Sabes que es verdad, si nuestro hijo nace…sufrirá" **se apartó por completo del abrazo.

"**No sabes si es hombre o B" **adujo.

"**¡Eso no importa Kakashi!" ** Exclamó reciamente. **"Si es hombre se enamorará de hombre-b y sufrirá con él, como Naruto o Lee…o como tú lo haces conmigo" **su oz apagó. **"Al final todo recae en lo mismo…además, no sabemos si hay un futuro para nuestro hijo, quizás todo se acabe aquí" **Lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

"**Gai" **volvió abrazarlo. **"Te entiendo, realmente entiendo…sin embargo, no podemos quitarle esa oportunidad a nuestro hijo, merece nacer, es su derecho" **

"**Pero…"**

"**No sabemos el futuro, no sabes si todo esto continuará así y aunque siempre soy yo el pesimista, quiero creer que no todo seguirá siendo gris, quizás algún día, volverá la alegría y con suerte, nuestro hijo podrá ser quien viva esos momentos" **

"**Kakashi…" **se aferró al él mientras lágrimas se derramaban en el hombro del peliblanco.

"**Ya verás que así será Gai…¿cierto Naruto?" ** El hombre volteó su mirada en donde el rubio se encontraba escondido.

Al salir de la oscuridad el chico, miró al peliplateado, luego una leve sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

"**Sí, yo también lo creo…Oksan" **

* * *

**Ø--­xXx•xXx•****•xXx• xXx•****•xXx•xXx•****•xXx•xXx--­Ø**

* * *

**:x:**_**Notas Finales**_**:****x****:**

OMG!! Si mis queridos lectores, salió la parejita que adoro con toda mi alma!! KakaGai w OMG!! Gai está pregnato!! XDDD jajajajajajaja, tengo la idea que varios dejarán de leer por esta parejita ToT buaaa…pero bueno ni modo…mala suerte que esta autora (ósea yo XD) resultara que amaba a esa pareja ;3 pero bueno…es que hay tan poco de eso dos, y la neta si es verdad ;o; lloro al saber la realidad…en fin…

OMG!! Gaara ya tuvo a sus hijos!! YAY!! son trillizos!! w yay!! son tan bellos XDDD, bueno el chico me ayudó para explicar cómo es el parto en un hombre-b joijoijoijoijoi, espero no les haya resultado asqueroso…para mí es besho!! w hacía un tiempo quería poner como se daba en un fic ;3 jijijijijijiji aunque pueden leer todo los tecnicismos en mi Bio(perfil o página principal) para saber más de esto :3

En fin, os aviso que se quedarán picados con esto, porque en el siguiente chap, volvemos al pasado XDDD jajajajaja así y nos la estaremos llevando hasta que regresemos al principio…por cierto están intrigados al leer que Naruto le dice Oksan a Kakashi? :3 y este le dice hijo? Si no lo están deberían!! o pues luego les afirmaré el verdadero porqué…por ahora son libres de pensar lo que sea XDD muahahahahahaha…soy tan mala :3

En fin…pronto el siguiente chap y espero les haya gustado este chap!! :3 ahora hagamos copy&paste X3 para decirles que:

Dejen reviews!! Todos sus reviews son leídos, agradecidos y respondidos (si puedo, pero haré todo lo posible por hacerlo n-n) y hacen a esta humilde escritora actualizar más rápido (o actualizar ya de perdis XDDD…como esta ocasiónU). Grax de antemano!!

**PD:** Tengo un dibujito donde sale Gaara con sus hijos :3 no es al estilo humano sino a una raza que creé "Raze", aún así se ven bellos!! w véanlo con sus propios ojos!! Y ahí me dicen que tal ;3 nos vemos!!

ludra-jenova.deviantart. co m/art/Lee Gaa-Family-Yaoi-Mpreg-52688617 (le quitan los espacios ;3)

* * *

**Ø--­xXx•xXx• ****•xXx• xXx•****•xXx•xXx•****•xXx•xXx--­Ø**

**Continuará…X3 chi!!**

**Ø--­xXx•xXx•****•xXx• xXx•****•xXx•xXx•****•xXx•xXx--­Ø**

* * *

**LudraDeSiré  
:X:Ludra Tao Jenova:X:**


	6. INFORMACIÓN

**INFORMACIÓN**

**

* * *

**

**Hiya a todos!**

Bueno antes de que se emocionen, les pido una disculpa porque de seguro algunos se emocionaron cuando vieron un nuevo capítulo (principalmente los que están esperando la continuación de alguno de mis fics), sorry porque esto no es un nuevo capítulo, es solamente información.

Sé que tanto Fanfiction(.)net como Amor-Yaoi no permiten que se introduzcan capítulos con información solamente, no obstante, debido a mi tiempo sin actualizar, que ya es verdaderamente largo (años dios mío!) siento que les debo por lo menos alguna explicación del porqué de mi ausencia como qué onda con mis fics. Por cierto no es necesario que lean todo si no quieren, solamente chequen las partes que les interesa y ya.

Muchos/as deberán estar inciertos sobre mis fics (ya dependerá de cuales han leído, como tengo varios no podría especificar cuál), si ya no continuarán o si de plano ya lo dejé morir. Sé que el dejar los fanfics sin concluir es algo muy común, debemos de recordar, que la mayoría de nosotros los que escribimos, lo hacemos por amor y por querer compartirlo con los demás, no hay responsabilidades más que el hacer felices a nuestros lectores como nosotros mismos al tener lectores apasionados con nuestro escrito (que la verdad es muy lindo), por lo mismo nuestra vida cotidiana termina por alejarnos de los hobbies, ya que hay otras responsabilidades más importantes, y de ellas dependerá nuestra vida. La escuela, trabajos, proyectos y por qué no, también merecemos divertirnos o distraernos. Muchos de los fanfics, no consiguieron llegar a ver la luz de la escritura y otras han sufrido el olvido, por lo mismo, he matado algunos de mis fics, de los cuales aquí les traigo el listado.

* * *

_**FICS MUERTOS **_

Estos fics fueron escritos hace mucho tiempo, la mayoría fueron escritos sin planeación, lo que se me iba ocurriendo, por lo mismo, con los años, la emoción se perdió como la leve idea de qué demonios estaba escribiendo…y ahora ya ni les tengo interés como no me acuerdo de la trama.

**"Amor en la oscuridad"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai-MPREG. Ya no recuerdo la historia.

"**Phoenix (Fuegos malditos)"** (Devil May Cry) DantexOC(Phoenix) Será rehecha y ya no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, el título también cambiará.

"**Freedom"** (Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello OC(Riot)xNear –Horror Fic, lo cambié a una historia original corta.

"**Fuegos y Deseos" **(Beyblade) KaixTyson. Era dedicado a una amiga, pero ya valió además de que no me gusta así la pareja, menos la quiero hacer.

"**A baby's Tale" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**¿Dulce Navidad?"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai, era una comedia con varios autores, situada en el mundo del Beyblade y nosotros estábamos de colados.

"**Fairies' Tales" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"** (Yu Yu Hakusho) YuskexKuramaxHiei (Ya no estoy segura de la pareja) Me acuerdo que la historia estaba chida, sin embargo ya no la recuerdo bien. Tampoco vio la luz.

"**Das Lied von Liebe (Love's Song)" **(Beyblade) OC(Darian)xTala y TysonxKai. Estaba interesante la idea, pero ahora se me hace pendeja y ya no la quiero continuar. El título igual lo usaré para otra historia.

"**Hombre o Mujer"** (Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Ya no recuerdo la idea.

"**Timeless" **(?) ?x?- Otra que no ve la luz.

"**Verdades Olvidadas"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia rara de fantasía y AU, no obstante ya olvidé la trama (hizo honor a su título XD)

"**Invierno Tormentoso"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia junto con mi sis Dark-Cold-Gaby, pero ya valió, perdimos contacto y ya se me olvidó la historia.

"**Cadenas Perpetuas"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia AU algo interesante, de aventuras con demonios, no obstante, es una de las que no tenía planeación y ya ni recuerdo la leve idea.

"**Caminos entrecruzados"** (Grandia II) OC(Lloyd)xRyudo. Una historia basada en un videojuego, casi nadie lo leía y perdí el interés como la historia…ya no me acuerdo.

"**Viajeros a centavo la hora" **(Beyblade principalmente y otros animes). Era una historia donde nos comisionaban a cambiar ciertas escenas en los animes o juntar parejas, era comedia y éramos varios autores. Valió el proyecto.

"**Ohne Sie (Without you)" **(?) ?x?- Otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Losing You" (One Piece) ** era el resumen:Luffy está muerto y Zoro está desaparecido. Sanji y los demás tratarán de saber la verdad detrás de la isla Raphael, donde Luffy y Zoro vivieron juntos y el fantasma de Luffy aparece. Ya no recuerdo la historia, pero se oía chida.

"**Holy Love"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Lágrimas de media noche"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai y LeexRay. Se suponía que eran varias historias one-shot de cada uno de los chicos, en total eran cuatro, sin embargo perdí la de Kai y no más quedaron la de Tyson y Ray, la de Max nunca la hice. Quizás las suba algún día…quizás.

"**Time Night"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz.

"**I'll be always with you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Estaba chida la idea, la pasaré a una historia original, porque tengo que replantearla, ya no me acuerdo muy bien.

"**When I lost you" **(X-men evolution) EvansxPietroxLance. Mi primer fanfic yaoi, lástima que no sobrevivió, perdí el hilo, el interés y hasta perdí el archivo ;o;

_Total 23 historias._

* * *

Y esos serían todos los fics muertos, la verdad sí que son bastantes °A° lástima…en fin, si de casualidad hay alguien...DE PURA CASUALIDAD...que quisiera continuar algún fic mío de estos muertos, pues me agradaría mucho, solamente contactenme para decirles más o menos la idea o quedar de acuerdo en algo, lo único que pido es que me den crédito como la creadora original, lo demás ya se lo llevan ustedes...es mejor verlos escritos que ahí olvidados en mi compu... -_-

* * *

_**FICS SUSPENDIDOS**_

Estos fics serán actualizados cuando haya terminado con otros fics que considero más importantes.

**"El bebé de Ren"** (Shaman King) YohxRen-MPREG. Horror fic. La iba a matar, no obstante, la historia volvió a llamarme la atención, así que la replantearé y la terminaré :3

"**Family Time"** (TMNT) OC(Wattary Ayama)xLeonardo, OC(Dave Gillborn)xDonatello, RaphaelxOC(Eibel), Michelangelox(Makket) y Usagix OC (Layer). MPREG. Aunque casi nadie la lea yo adoro esta historia! XDDD Y la terminaré!

"**Canción de Cuna" **(Beyblade) TysonxTala, TysonxKai y OC(Darian)xTala. Es un fic AU, pos-apocalíptico. La verdad me gusta mucho y la historia es interesante, jejeje.

"**War's Love" **(Shaman King) YohxRen y varios más. La historia es graciosa, todos buscan ganarse a Ren, la historia medio la recuerdo, aun así la terminaré.

**I'll be waiting for you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Me encanta el fic, es el único que sobrevivió de mis digimon…jejejeje

"**Unforgivable Love (Amor imperdonable)" **(Xiaolin Showdown) RaimundoxJack. Es la primera que me pega más la versión en inglés que en español. Me gusta la historia y todavía medio la recuerdo, así que la terminaré XD

"**Verlorene Liebe (Lost Love)"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi primer MPREG! Así que debe ser terminado! Jajajaja y me gusta mucho ;3

"**Lovely Days" (Megaman X) XxZero , OC(Kaos)x Axl y OC(Dash)xProtoman. **Este fic me gusta, simplemente que lo cambiaré, ya que alteré la historia, quizás también le cambie el título…también tendrá MPREG.

"**Devil Inside" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. Este es el resumen: Zoro está envenenado y la única forma de salvarlo es la sangre de alguien que haya comido dos Devil's Fruits. Al comerlas Luffy salva a Zoro, pero pronto su cuerpo comienza a cambiar. Nunca salió. Sin embargo me gusta la idea y debe ser replanteada.

_Total: 9 Fics suspendidos_

* * *

_**FICS A TERMINAR **_

Estos son los fics que por el momento más me interesan y serán los que termine primero (me concentraré más en ellos que los suspendidos) y por el momento serán los únicos que tendrán continuación, cuando los termine tomaré los fics que están en standbye.

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi segundo fanfic, lleva más de 7 años y aún no está terminado. Inclusive mi perrita ya murió de quien saqué la inspiración para este fic…es mi deber ya terminarlo en honor a ella. No puedo evitar ponerme triste cada vez que veo este fic. Pero ya debe acabar.

"**Mariage Bleu" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. MPREG.

"**Choosing a Destiny" **(Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello y OC(Riot)xNear. MPREG.

"**In the edge of the end" **(Naruto) NarutoxSasuke, LeexGaara, KakashixGai y muchos. MPREG y AU.

"**Son of the past" **(Harry Potter) JamesxSnape. MPREG. Solamente tengo un capítulo, pero tengo ya la historia planeada.

* * *

Bueno eso sería todo, por el momento no más me voy a enfocar en esos 5 fanfics. El primero será el de "Un cachorrito para Kai" por la razones que ya expuse y hasta que lo acabe seguiré con los demás, por lo mismo no creo que vaya actualizaciones de los demás fics hasta el siguiente año; quizás vaya a subir un capítulo de "Mariage Bleu" antes de que acabe este mes, lo hago simplemente porque no quiero que lo den de baja en Amor-Yaoi como lo hicieron con mi fic de "Choosing a Destiny" (es una joda tener que subir todo de nuevo °A°).

En fin. Esta información estará en todos mis fics a partir de hoy, para que todos los lectores de mis diferentes fanfics, queden informados. No hay necesidad que chequen todos los fics, si lo leyeron en uno, es más que suficiente, será la misma información en todos. Gracias.

Espero su comprensión estimados lectores y amigos, tan pronto como tenga una actualización borraré esta información y la sustituiré por el correspondiente capítulo. Por favor, tenedme paciencia, si ya lograron esperar tanto, les aseguro que voy a corresponder su espera, no más denme chance de ordenarme como disciplinarme.

GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Por cierto tengo twitter, donde publico anuncios de que estoy haciendo, subiré ahí anuncios sobres mis fics, como de otras cosas, así que si quieren estar informados, chequen mi twitter. Por cierto, no lo actualizo muy seguido, porque solamente lo uso para dar anuncios importantes o que considero que deben saber.

**Twitter: **_twitter. co m /LudraJenova_ (no más quitan los espacios)

También les dejo mi email: **lux_ jev (a) ymail. com** (quitan los espacios y ponen el arroba)

Por favor! No envíen emails cadenas ni nada de eso, por favor realmente se los pido, envíen solamente email que tenga que ver con mis fics, dudas o algo que haga hecho yo (dibujos, Deviantart, etc). GRACIAS!


End file.
